


A Difference

by Owls_Teddies_Confetti_Oh_My



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amaimon and Beelzebub are prooooobably gonna show up briefly, Angst, Body Dysphoria, Cafe AU sorta, Comfort, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Misgendering, Multi, Only in the first chapter, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, and somewhat in a few of the other ones, dunno bout that yet, i'll write it in the chapter summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owls_Teddies_Confetti_Oh_My/pseuds/Owls_Teddies_Confetti_Oh_My
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rin was 10 he over heard his father tell the truth for once. He hasn't forgotten it since. Now he's forgiven but he's still sour about certain things. Ah well, he's got a job to do. Sweets don't bake themselves.</p><p>------</p><p>Hey guys!! Guess what? I'm rewriting the story! I've been reading through it several times and I honestly do NOT like the way it's been reading. It's all choppy and short and none of the important action scenes are detailed enough to me. I know It's been a while but adult life has been kicking my ass to the moon and back. Please bear with me as I try to salvage this AU somewhat. I really love and I can tell a lot of you love it too. I promise to try and make this worth while. I love you guys and thanks sooo much for reading my dumb fanfiction!</p><p>------</p><p>Rewrite progress: 100% Complete!!</p><p>------</p><p>It's done! Now we can get a shit ton of new chapters!! Enjoy everyone. 8))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ready, Set....

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second trans rin fic. i feel like i might churn out another two fics like this before i sputter out of creativity. lets see how many of you peeps will follow in my footsteps and keep this au/headcanon floating.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin learns not to eavesdrop.
> 
> \----
> 
> Contains misgendering by the buttload so beware.

He was ten. A ten year old shouldn't be up at 1 in the morning, out of bed, on a school night. It was a bad idea and he knew it. But he just _can't_ sleep tonight. It's so weird and he's exhausted he really should go back to sleep but he can't and now, after ten minutes of arguing in his head about needing to sleep and the strange feeling of being too tired to fall asleep, he's found himself stopped in front of a door he knew rather well. He normally doesn't look at it. If he has to open it, he keeps his eyes averted to the floor so he doesn't have to face the reflection in the doors steel frame. There are voices coming from behind it. He figures it's dark enough so he chances a glance.

 

He winces a little. That was a mistake. A big one. He always hates what he sees. Long, dark hair that is the envy of all the girls in his class cascades behind him in curling rivulets that refuse to straighten no matter how much product is gobbed on it or how many times it goes under a flat iron in a day. Big blue eyes framed in lovely dark lashes that shine so brilliantly, one might suspect there be a fire behind those gorgeous orbs. It's too dark to truly see but he knows of the pink lips that are filling in as he ages and the skin he will one day be pressured to lighten in the hopes of appearing.... Ugh, _**pretty**_. The word stings even when it's just thought. He was such a _**pretty little**_......

 

He can't finish the thought. I hurts. It hurts too much and he feels like crying but he can't because he has no where he can go to cry right now that wouldn't wake everyone up. He sucks it up and decides to listen in on the conversation in the room. He really shouldn't but the chances of the conversation being a downright bore is too good to pass up! He might actually get to seep. He leans against the door, careful not to stare at the reflection, and listened.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Shiro, I know it's been ten years and Sir Pheles told us that her awakening isn't for another six or so years but... Are you sure that we can really do this? Can we really tame _Satan's_ daughter, of all things? We have no idea how she'll react once she awakens to her true nature! We could be sentencing ourselves to death here!”

 

“Hold your tongue, Kyodo! You are absolutely right that it has been ten years. You've been here for a good chunk of them. We both have seen Rin's progress as a person and her abilities. She may have unholy strength and an even worse temper than her mother but she also has a heart more golden than mother Teresa's. Rin will not be our death sentences. You should be deeply ashamed for doubting the young girl you used to help dress.”

 

“... I'm sorry, Father, but I'm just worried that all that she is now will be, be... Overridden by her demonic nature. I'm scared of losing her. I suppose my real concern is whether or not we can help her not awaken.”

 

“We both know that's impossible. We may have sealed her demon half away for now but there is no keeping her completely separated from it.”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“Come here. Look, we still have years until her estimated time of awakening. We should cherish that time. Especially these next two years. Once the twins hit thirteen, it's goodbye joyous, childlike wonder and hello teenage angst and disillusionment with humanity.”

 

“Lord help us.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

A man stepped out of his office, stopping for a moment and looking up and down the dark corridor. He eyed the darkness suspiciously before shrugging off whatever foreboding feeling was crawling in his bones. He had an inkling of a feeling that something that never should've happened just happened. He can't put his finger on what that might've been. Perhaps he should call Sir Pheles and let him know about it; it could serve as something interesting for the demon king to muse over. A moment later of thought and he dismissed the idea. If it was really important the king would catch it on his own. No need for him to get involved.

 

Shiro stretched as he got to his chambers, flopping onto his bed and sighing. He turned on the lamp to his side with a tug to its small chain cord and let his hand hover for the slightest millisecond over a framed picture. He breathed in and picked it up.

 

He stared at it, eyes roaming over the small photograph encased in cheap plastic and possibly fake mahogany with a very generic etching of flowers and leaves with twisting stems around the border and a message of 'family' in all capital letters at the bottom. A man with cropped, white hair and startlingly scarlet eyes stood smiling at the camera while two very adorable, barely 5 years old children stood at either side of him; his hands on their heads in a gesture of familial affection. The little boy to the right was smiling shyly, his head tilted downwards oh so slightly and hands hidden behind his back. His bright blue eyes framed by thick, black, rectangular glasses and face dotted by the three most adorable beauty marks on the face of the planet. And to the left was the reason why it took them 2 hours and nearly 15 tries before they could finally get a decent enough shot to frame. A young girl with almost angelic beauty but a demonic temper was smiling halfheartedly at the camera, fists balled so tightly on the front of her dress her knuckles were almost white. Her discomfort shined through her eyes the most; a desperate plea for escape screaming out behind her crystalline eyes. Shiro sighed.

 

Rin was going through things now. He knew that because she was always so vocal about how she felt when people insinuated anything about her being a girl. Shiro supposed he understood somewhat. Maybe. The pressure on young girls to accept traditionally feminine rolls is suffocating, he supposed. He knows she'll grow out of it eventually.

 

He placed the picture back onto the nightstand it belonged to and picked up the bible next to it. He had some reading to do and getting lost in thought over his adopted daughter's confusion over her identity was getting in the way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

At the opposite end of the corridor to the office, just around the left hand corner, sat a young boy. He was sat just outside his bedroom, staring at the blank wall in front of him and biting on his bottom lip. His eyes were red from the threat of tears welling up.

 

No... No.

 

Nononononononononnononononononononononononononononononononononononono!!!!

 

It wasn't true! None of it was true!! They... They were lying! They knew he was there and were just punishing him for being out of bed so late and... and........

 

 

_Plip._

 

 

He felt a drop land on his hand and soon enough he felt that he was flooding the hall with his tears. He shook and trembled and curled in on himself as he hugged his knees tight to his chest to muffle any sound his sobbing might produce.

 

It was true. All of it. They wouldn't have said it if it wasn't. The sobering truth putting a hiccup into his cry session. His nails dug into his knees.

 

_'Unholy.'_

 

_'Demonic.'_

 

_' Satan's **daughter**.'_

 

Rin cried and wished he could've just gone to sleep. If only he could've just slept.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the prologue I should've written for this story. Expect for the next few weeks to be filled with updates and my shitty editing. Have fun and see you next time!


	2. Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later and Rin is still reeling.
> 
> \----
> 
> Tiny bit of misgendering and some dysphoria from it. Proceed with caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~second chapter already? man i am on fire! don't get used to it. School starts after tomorrow so....~~
> 
>  
> 
> Holy shit. Seriously don't get used to this. I just happened to have a lot of free time today. I hope the strikethrough works....

_Five Years Later..._

 

     Two blue eyes stared dully out into the distance, the owner of those eyes sitting quietly on a swing that swayed gently; the creaking sound resonated through the small park and bounced off the concrete walls of the buildings surrounding it. He sighed deeply.

 

     The memory only ever brought back feelings of despair and utter hopelessness and he's honestly better off forgetting all about that terrible night but he can't. If it never happened he'd probably still be living a lie that would've shattered into bits around him a week ago anyways. He cracked his neck and back as he stood up and looked around. The park was silent and mostly empty. Except for the occasional, floating speck of black he's come to learn is called a coal-tar. Personally? He likes his nickname for them better. _Haijin_ sounded way more cool. The teen made to leave the park only to be stopped by the squeak of one of those tiny black specks. He turned his head to the right and saw one struggling to free itself from between a bolt and the hard plastic of one of the playground equipment.

 

     He gingerly poked at the coal-tar from behind and pushed it out from its tiny prison. He made sure the little dust demon landed against the palm of his hand safely before helping to lift it back up into the air. It squeaked in reverence to its hero and glided slowly to Rin's face and nuzzled it. Rin just smiled. He lightly petted the tiny demon with his pinky finger before booping its stomach area. That earned him a squeak of delight and more face nuzzles. These little guys are so cute.

 

     He walked out of the park with the coal-tar in tow; the demon deciding to take up residence in its hero's hair for a bit. Rin walked on like nothing was out of the ordinary. He checked his watch and figured he should just get on with it already. He was expected to be back soon to serve the graveyard shift and he had to keep up with the good impressions. So far his afternoon shift had gone without a hitch and he planned to keep it that way. He needed this job after all. How else was he finally gonna get to live how he really wants to? But first... First...

 

     He walked quietly on sidewalks he knew too well, passed buildings that have aged along with him, and among people whose faces he's seen a million times over. He stopped a few blocks away from his destination and swatted gently at his hair. The coal-tar, which was taking a whistling nap, was jostled awake and floated down to meet the face of his hero.

 

     “Hey little guy. Gonna need you to stay here, okay? It's not safe for you where I'm going. You could get smooshed in there! I promise I'll be back.” He smiled at the tiny speck that squeaked in what he's just gonna assume is agreement. He padded down the sidewalk and around the corner. He stopped in front of iron gates that he has seen too many times to count. He steeled himself and pushed the gates open.

 

     So far, so good. No one was around to see or hear him. He might just make it out of here intact. Rin strode up to the giant doors leading into the main worship room and let himself inside. He padded silently towards the back doors and started the irritating task of navigating the hallways without bumping into anyone. It took time and lots of effort but eventually he learned the general pattern of everyone's daily routine. If he's right, the priests should be in the library for a silent study time. He still made this quick though. He wanted to be nowhere near here when that study time was up. He sneakily went up the stairs and down the hall to his and his brother's old shared room. He looked around, nostalgia and sadness fogging up his eyes for a moment. His brother's half of the room was entirely cleared out and his own side was mostly empty except for two boxes labeled personal. Rin grabbed both of the boxes; they were small and only slightly heavy but he could still carry them to his new place from here. He looked out his window and saw the coast was clear. He hurried out of the building through the back doors after a glance at the wall clock revealed study time was over. He rounded the corner of the building with a sigh, glad to make it out of there without incident.

 

     “Rin?” Shit.

 

     Rin winced internally and lifted his head slowly to see who it was. He was going to scream. A few feet ahead of him was his old caretaker and the man that played father to him and his brother since infancy; The Reverend Father Fujimoto Shiro. Rin groaned quietly as he walked up to Shiro rather reluctantly and greeted him.

 

     “Hey old man. I was, uh, just grabbing the last of my stuff.”

 

     “Rin, why did you-”

 

     “I really would love to stay and chat but I gotta get going. My next shift starts soon and I need to drop these off in my apartment... Welp, see ya!” He was scooting around the older male as he tried to talk his way out of what could very well just end in another shouting match. He spun around on his foot and tried to leave but a firm hand on his shoulder kept him in place. He braced himself.

 

     “Rin. Please don't avoid us. It feels like you'll never see us again.” If he had his way he wouldn't. “I'm proud you're going out to live your life and I know you can do it, sweetie.” Ugh, no, why. ”But please, don't leave us out of it. We love you, Rin. I love you.” Here it comes.

 

     “You're my precious, darling daughter. No matter what.” He is going to hurl.

 

     Rin just nods and nearly runs out of there once his ex-caretaker lets him go. He does start to run as soon as he turns the corner, flying past the tiny coal-tar that was still dutifully waiting on him.

 

     His chest hurts where his binder was constricting him, his eyes stung with the threat of tears, and he could feel the anger boil inside him.

 

 

_'Sweetie.'_

 

_'Darling.'_

 

_**'Daughter.'** _

 

 

     He wants to scream and cry and hit something but he doesn't. He keeps running until he's at his bus stop and he collapses onto the bench, clutching onto his boxes and trying so desperately to control his breathing.

 

     In one, two, three, four, out one, two, three, four. In one, two, three, four, out one, two, three, four. In one, two, three, four, out one, two, three, four. In one, two, three, four, out one, two, three, four.

 

     He sighed and opened his eyes. He sat up properly and felt a light nudge to his right cheek. He turned and saw the tiny coal-tar, looking up at him with those green spiral eyes and fidgeting. Rin smiled tiredly.

 

     “Sorry 'bout that. I got kinda overwhelmed. It's okay. I'm okay.” He said the last part to himself. Rin looked at the demon and saw it stopped fidgeting but hadn't moved back to its spot in his hair. It floated down and perched on his shoulder instead. He looked back up and saw a bus coming over the road. He squinted and nodded to himself. There it is.

 

     He stood up, grabbing his boxes and getting his bus fare ready. He boarded as soon as it came to a stop in front of him and he took his usual seat in the middle next to the window. It occurred to him as the buildings wooshed past him that this might just be the last time he'd ever have to take this bus again.

 

     Somehow, that was comforting to him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     He got off his stop and looked around at his new home. The sign was an annoyingly bright shade of sea green and the neon sign advertising the name was just as irritating. He blew on his bangs and walked up to the building and to its side. Down the narrow alley way that lead to a dead end he stopped in front of a titanium door. It was large and imposing and honestly a little obnoxious but he doesn't mind. He kicks at it and waits. A moment later, the door creaks open.

 

     “Rin! I was wondering when you'd get back. Come on, let me help you with those boxes. We got a lot of setting up to do for the night crowd, you know!” A cheerful voice, very high in octaves even if it sounded fake, greeted him and as a box was removed from his arms he looked to see the owner of the voice.

 

     At nearly 6'2'', Kiryuin Meizhang was the thinest amazon you'd ever meet. She was tall and lanky and mostly made of sharp angles but she was the sweetest girl this side of the planet. The half Chinese and Half Japanese immigrant always called more attention to herself than was necessary. Whether it was due to her height, her voice, or the fact her eyes look like a cuttlefish's eyes it didn't matter. Rin always thought that it was such a shame that she was such a spectacle. It must be hell for her with her social anxiety and all.

 

     He followed her up the stairs in the back of the kitchen and towards his apartment above the cafe he would be working in from now on. The halfling prince smiled at his coworker as she set down the box next to his door. She took the key he handed her and unlocked the entrance, grabbing the box and setting it down in the living room with the rest of the boxes. She breathed in deeply and sighed loudly. He set a box down and looked at her as she turned to him.

 

     “Well, looks like you're all moved in! We should have an unpacking party for you. I got a housewarming gift that I know you'll just adore!” She smiled at him cheerfully and it was a wonder how he managed to make friends with someone so pleasant. Meizhang was great.

 

     “Heh, yeah. I'm glad to finally be out on my own. Things can only go up from here, I just know it.” He smiled and so did Meizhang.

 

     “Okay, well, I need to run back downstairs and get things ready for the night crowd! After that, Watanabe-chan will take over for me. I gotta study tonight.” Meizhang told her friend.

 

     “Eh? What subject is it? If it's science then I call bullshit. You're the greatest amateur scientist I know; you could pass any dumb science class in your sleep.” Rin smiled at her knowingly and she waved him off.

 

     “Oh you. Hehe, no it's not science, it's Japanese Lit. and I need to study for it. Japanese is pretty hard!” She rubbed he back of her head sheepishly and smiled at him.

 

     “I should go. Remember that your shift starts in half an hour. See you tomorrow!” She practically sang the last part and headed out, leaving Rin alone among the empty apartment with the crowded living room.

 

     He looked at the boxes and their labels. One read bathroom, a couple of others said kitchen, and the rest of them were either personal or bedroom. He sighed. Rin walked over to the two boxes he brought with him today and opened one of them. He reached in and brought out a small manga. He smiled and sat down, leafing through the pages. He scanned over it for a few minutes and closed the book. He placed it back inside the box and smiled.

 

     “I'm okay.” He whispered and the coal-tar on his shoulder squeaked in agreement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~We meet the ExWires now and there's a Mean Girls reference somewhere in there.~~
> 
>  
> 
> The exwires come in and Yukio makes an ass out of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the next updated chapter. Warnings for depictions of a panic attack and I think that's it. Hmu if I missed anything. Also sorry for the wait, more adult life making everything shitty. Don't grow up kids.

 

      The West District of True Cross Town was a hodgepodge of different people from both Assiah and Gehenna. True to life, this odd seeming part of the city was much like a good chunk of the rest of the world. Demons blending and enjoying human society and humans being pleasantly indifferent to the demons that seemed to be vacationing in their world. Most of these humans are, of course, unaware of the demonic nature of their neighbors but the golden rule of being courteous to thy neighbor was upheld enough in most human societies that even if Mr. Hitagawa, the 26 year old office assistant, was indeed a satyr, his neighbors the Tsukinos' would not really care so long as no 'nabbing' was performed. (It happened twice but the second time proved that maybe their 17 year old son, Mamoru, was maybe a little more interested in Hitagawa-san than initially thought.)

 

      Today marked the official one month anniversary of Rin's employment, relocation to, and basic overall existence in True Cross Town's West District. He was excited, to say the least. His time working at TaMe (the nickname employees give the Tako-Hime cafe) has brought him a world of new friends, less heartache, and a generally cheerier attitude towards living. It was nice. He felt freer than he'd ever been and thought that maybe things wouldn't end up like some two-bit shonen anime full of fighting and angst and a possibly, extremely unwanted love triangle. Rin blinked for a moment at that thought and shrugged at the weirdly meta feeling that gave him. Whatever. He's not letting anything hold him down today! He's got a party to get to.

 

      Rin remembered how Meizhang had decided on throwing him a party with the help of her foreign friends from her school. The prince knew that Meizhang attended True Cross Academy, the place that used the guise of an elite boarding school to mask its true purpose of being a training institute for exorcists. The 'cram school' was really just the exorcism classes funded by the Knights of the True Cross, the faction of soldiers used by the Vatican to 'eliminate demonic threats to humanity and Assiah'. It was a bigger load of bull than the Illuminati's own goals. Rin would always ask Meizhang if she was alright every time she would come back from school to go to work. He would also ask, very nonchalantly, how his brother was doing. Despite her difficulty in understanding Japanese, she has some of the highest marks he's ever seen in basically all her subjects. This put her in the same classes as his brother and it worried the elder twin to no end that his younger brother would do something stupid and Meizhang would end up paying the price. He sighed.

 

      As he walked down the street leading to his place of employment and habitation, something caught his eye. Sunshine blonde hair, shimmering slate blue eyes, and skin that looked like it had seen endless summers outside. He was floored by how amazingly pretty this girl in a very familiar uniform was. She was short and kinda fat and very fidgety. Her head was turning side to side, looking up and down the street as she frantically typed on her phone. Rin tilted his head slightly. She looks really lost.

 

      “Hey, do you need help?” His hair was messy from all the wind, he was still in his work clothes since he had to do another night shift after his party, and he smelled like every baked confection known to man at the moment. So much so that it was suffocating. He really hopes he can make up for that with his new, peppier outlook.

 

      “Oh, yes please! Uhm, I'm just searching for a place to go to with my friends. We're all celebrating passing an important test later and, uh, well, everywhere I go is pretty pricey!” She was blushing profusely and Rin had to hold in the grin that dared to stretch out on his face. She was so cute, it hurt.

 

      “Well, I work at a place that's pretty cheap and the food is great! I should know, too, since I'm the assistant chef.” He smiled at the girl that was looking at him like a Godsend. He partially wondered if maybe he was, in this case. The blonde smiled widely at him, open mouthed and eyes shimmering. He felt color tinge his cheeks while he looked at her. So damned cute.

 

      “I would love to see this place you work at! I-if you don't mind, uhm...” She paused and looked at him as if waiting for him to finish that sentence. He blinked and this time blushed in embarrassment.

 

      “O-oh! My name is Rin. And I would love to show you it.” He smiled at her once more and she nodded at him.

 

      “My name is Moriyama Shiemi, by the way. It's so nice to meet you, Rin-san!”

 

      “You too, Shiemi-chan!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the trip there was filled with empty chatter and talk about their days and the like. Rin hadn't bothered to try and quell his suspicions of the airy blonde's possible involvement with that 'cram school' since he thought that if she was this nice then maybe her friends would be too. Hopefully. He was glad he distracted her for most of the way since every time a lull in their conversation happened she would look around and seem to get nervous at every nonhuman and half human she saw. He put that down as her probably not being used to being in the West District and tried to ignore the gut feeling he had that it was probably a True Cross Knights taught behavior. He lead her up to the entrance of the cafe and smiled at her.

“This it! This is Tako-Hime cafe, home of the best baked sweets and most awesome teas, coffees, and shakes ever. If you want, we can go inside really quick and I can make a reservation for you tomorrow.” He offered his companion and she smiled.

“That would be amazing! The sign is very flashy and I love the cute octopus in the crown painted on the-” she gasped. Rin smiled as she looked around at the underwater décor and overall theme of the restaurant. Pastel shades of sea blue and green as well as the ornamental fish lights hanging over head wrapped in pretty streamers and an aquarium sitting in the middle holding a sunken fountain figure of the mascot, an octopus princes, with colorful tropical fishes circling around it. Shiemi was impressed by how cute and wonderful the tiny cafe was. She turned to look at Rin who was already heading towards the counter. She followed suit.

“Okay, so you wanna make a reservation tomorrow for how many people?” He was tapping away at a small monitor as he spoke.

“Seven people including myself!” Shiemi beamed.

“Seven? Wow, that sure is a lot of people! Alright, how does six sound?”

“Yeah, hehe. And six would be a perfect time.”

“Alright and would you like to have any sweets prepared ahead of time for your party?”

“Oh, uh, maybe some eclairs?”

“Okay then, you're set for six and how does a baker's dozen of eclairs sound?”

“Perfect!”

“Haha! Alright you're ready to have your party tomorrow. I hope to see you soon!”

“You too!”

Rin watched the blonde leave, a smile plastered on his face. This was a really good day. He finished adding some notes to remind him about the reservation at six and headed into the back and up the stairs. He had his own party to go to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He knocked on the door to the apartment across from him and he was greeted by sharp angles and long, twiggy limbs embracing him in a tight hug. He hugged Meizhang back and laughed at how over the top she went with the decorations. Lots of balloons, streamers, and confetti decorated the one room apartment and he was glad she was so nice as to do this for him.

 

There weren't many attending the small celebration but he preferred it that way. Guests he could see included their boss, Mr. Arima, the two foreign students Meizhang knew from school, Hanatamago Lidia and Edmond Kraicer, and two of their coworkers, Watanabe Tsubasa and Enoshima Hikaru. Rin waved at his fellow coworkers; he wasn't exactly their friend but they got along well enough. Lidia elbowed him and gave him a smirk and nod of the head. He never understood Lidia but he knew they were pretty cool from the few times they chatted. He received a high five from Edmond that he greatly appreciated and shook hands with his boss.

 

“It's been a pleasure being your employer, Okumura-san. I hope we can continue to have such a nice relationship.” Mr. Arima grinned at Rin proudly and he smiled right back.

 

“Thank you, that means a lot coming from you.” He told the older male and walked up to Meizhang.

 

“This is really nice, you are the absolute best.” Meizhang waved him off abashedly.

 

“Oh, come now. It was nothing. You deserve it for being so awesome to us. TaMe has never been so popular since you became our chef.”

 

“Assistant chef.”

 

“Details! You still do most of the pastry and actual sandwich work. Keep this up and when Mrs. Tsukishima retires, you'll be head chef here! Seriously though, I'm just glad to have met you. It was really cool to have met one of Gehenna's lost princes but it was even cooler to get to know Rin. You mean a lot to us and don't you ever forget that.” She smiled at him and he felt the warmest he has in ages. She blinked and giggled.

 

“Uh, Rin? You're on fire.”

 

“Huh?” He blinked and realized that his blue flames had decided to dance around his shoulders to show off just how happy he was. He patted himself down and blushed as most of the patrons looked his way with knowing smiles. He cleared his throat.

 

“W-well then, uhm, let's get this party started!” Meizhang grinned and turned up the music Edmond picked out for the occasion.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next day flew by in a flash. It was dizzying almost utterly disorienting how fast time went by. He could hardly remember what had happened before five o'clock rolled around. He distinctly recalled having to shoo a skipping Lidia out of the cafe before they got caught by Mr. Arima but that was about it. He settled down with his new phone in hand, currently texting the idiot that both gave him the phone and was apparently never noticed skipping school. How on earth they did that, he had no clue. The amount of times he's been caught skipping surely should've jeopardized his chances of working where he is now but thankfully it didn't. He looked at the time at the top of the tiny screen and saw that it was almost ten to six. He blinked and went to check how the reserved eclairs were setting.

 

As he slipped into the back, the bell chimed at the front to signal a new customer had entered the building. Slate blue eyes and bobbed blonde hair came into view.

 

“This is it! Isn't it just the cutest place ever?” Shiemi smiled widely as six other people flitted in behind her.

 

“It's trying too hard to be cute, if you ask me.” A girl with violet hair, brilliant red eyes, and the thinnest eyebrows in the room huffed. Her arms were crossed as if she really wasn't too impressed.

 

“Well, thankfully no one asked ya.” A much larger male replied. His hair was a streak of gold in the middle of dark brown and he had quite a few earrings in his face. He gave off an aura of 'punk'. A shorter boy next to him with shockingly pink hair snickered.

“Be nice, you guys. We're supposed to be celebrating.” A small teen with scarlet glasses and a shaved head chided his companions.

 

“I think it's a lovely place, Shiemi-chan.” A teen with shorter brown hair and cool earthen eyes smiled at her.

 

“Well, I suppose we should talk to the hostess at the counter. We are a tad bit early to our reservation, aren't we?” Clear blue eyes, black framed glasses, and three very distinct moles that decorated the face of the boy standing next to Shiemi as he spoke softly to her. She nodded and went up to the counter.

 

“We have a reservation! It's under Shiemi.” The blonde told the girl at the front and she nodded, typing away at the monitor. Her curling brown hair was tied back and thrown over her shoulder as she called out to the kitchen staff.

 

“Shiemi, party of 7, baker's dozen eclairs!” She smiled as she got a muffled 'ok' as a response and turned back to the party. “Follow me this way, please!”

 

The hostess lead them to a booth with a good view of the aquarium and a large window overlooking the street in front of the cafe; she handed them all menus.

 

“Your waitress will be right with you. Please enjoy your time with us!” She skipped off and told a tall girl with sharp angles and bizarre eyes something once she got behind the counter again. The taller girl nodded and walked up to their booth, pen and pad in hand.

 

“Welcome to Tako-Hime! How may I help y-” she blinked as she looked at the group and paled somewhat.

 

“Oh, Kiryuin-san. I wasn't aware that you worked here. It's a lovely place.” The boy adjusted his black framed glasses as he looked at her, a cold suspicion in his eyes. She gulped quietly.

 

“Ah-haha... H-hello, Okumura-san. This is quite the coincidence, isn't it? Heh, uhm, it's nice to see you...?” The question was awkward and laced with fear as she spoke, her voice quivering.

 

“You know her, Okumura-sensei?” The girl with the thin eyebrows questioned the younger of the Okumura twins.

 

“Yes, we share the same normal classes.” His answer was short and curt; Meizhang let out a nervous laugh. The violet haired girl raised a thin brow at her teacher's behavior.

 

“S-s-so! Do any of you want to order some drinks?” She spoke quickly. She had to tell Rin about this or else things might end up very messy.

 

“I'd like a diet mango soda, please.” The teen with brown hair spoke up immediately, attempting to ease what was looking to be the beginnings of a very tense situation. The punk-looking teen shot them a look that could be interpreted as _'Good catch.'_

 

“Oh, uhm, the mint milkshake sounds nice!” Shiemi immediately followed after the other and smiled at the obviously uncomfortable waitress. The rest of them ordered soda, or in the case of the violet-haired girl, a water. Yukio continued to eye the waitress with mistrust as she fled only to be met with a sharp pain in his knee.

 

“Argh! Shiemi, what was that for?!”

 

“You were being really rude and to a classmate of yours no less! I'm very disappointed, Yuki-chan.” Shiemi crossed her arms as the others at the table snickered behind their hands at their teacher's dismay.

 

“Shiemi is right though, what even was up with that, Okumura-sensei?” The pink haired boy nudged his teacher who just sighed.

 

“Shima-san, you can't honestly tell me that you couldn't tell she was half-demon.”

 

“She was?”

 

“Seriously, pinkie?” Red eyes looked to Shima with annoyance.

 

“Oh come on Izumo-chan, it wasn't that obvious!”

 

“It actually was, dumbass. Her eyes are the same as a naiad's.”

 

“Oh. Heh, to be fair though I wasn't looking at her face in general.”

 

“Shima, you're a monk. Please act like one.”

 

“Sorry Konekomaru, I can't help it. She was sorta cute.”

 

“Oh brother...”

 

“You and me both, Noriko-san.”

 

“Heh, I guess tonight'll be interesting anyway, huh Suguro-kun?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meizhang burst into the kitchen, panting and on the verge of tears. Rin looked up and dropped the batter he was working on and ran to her side.

“What's wrong?! Meizhang, what happened??”

 

“Th-th-th-that girl you ga-gave a reserva-va-vation to is in the cram school and she brought her classmates and-and..” She was gasping and tripping over her words. Rin stepped back and helped to keep her standing in case she fell to her knees. He bit his lip and took her to a seat that Hikaru pulled up for her. Rin kneeled in front of her as she tried to breathe between choking sobs.

 

“Meizhang, please calm down. What were you saying about Shiemi? You said she was a cram school student, right? She brought her classmates and who else?” A knot of guilt and discomfort tied itself up in his stomach. He invited her to have her get together here without even trying to find out if it was safe to do that. He should've asked her, he should've-

 

“You're brother is here with them. He's their teacher or something I don't...” Rin looked up at that. Yukio was here? Did he do this to his closest friend?? Rin ground his teeth, trying to keep himself from yelling for his brother. He stood up and smoothed his hand over his friend's back.

 

“It'll be okay.” He smiled at her as she kept her head down, hands covering her face as she wept out her anxieties. His hand tightened into a fist at his side.

 

“Make sure Meizhang is okay, Hikaru-san. I'm taking over.”

 

“Wait, are you sure? Look man, I know we're not close or anything but I know you and your family aren't exactly getting along. Are you sure you don't want me to do this?”

 

“That's super nice of you. Thanks. But I need to go speak with my brother anyways. Been putting it off for way too long.” Hikaru nodded and took Rin's place next to Meizhang, desperately helping her to calm down.

 

Rin threw on a waiter's apron, grabbed his personal electronic pad, and looked at the door leading to the front of the restaurant. He did his breathing exercises and psyched up his confidence. He had to make sure this didn't happen again. He walked up to the door and as he began to push it open and the flood of voices started to rush into the kitchen all he could think was...

 

_'You are going to get the biggest earful ever, you moleface foureyes.'_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~Yukio flips out.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Rin and Yukio talk and there are some feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only got this one done super fast cause I had that scene where Rin chews out Yukio in my head for years. See you next rewrite.

      Suguro Ryuuji did not want to come tonight. He wanted nothing to do with this silly little celebration of what he thought was the bare minimum of passing when it came to that exam. Sure it was pretty hard to get everyone to work together and take down those nebarius but at least it worked. Getting Kamiki to work with him while they lured the second one away from everyone else was hell. But it was worth it. He was on his way to his goal of getting strong enough to at least show Satan a thing or two about messing with him and his family. But that was something else entirely. Right now, he was just feeling like he'd rather be at his dorm room, studying like he should be. Not here in the middle of some weird debate over whether or not his TA was in the right with the way he talked to that waitress.

 

      “Well, I still think you could've at least been slightly nicer. We're not in school and she's just doing her job.” Shiemi puffed out one cheek, vehemently going back to reading her menu as she fumed. She was still upset with Yukio and he really didn't want her to be.

 

      “I'm sorry, Shiemi but she's a half demon that was raised _in_ Gehenna. I just don't feel like I could trust her considering that fact.” Yukio attempted to defend himself.

 

      “Well, just cause she was raised in Gehenna doesn't automatically make her 'public enemy number one'. Seriously, she's half naiad and working in a cafe that specializes in sweets. What's she gonna do? Drown us in milkshakes and boba tea?” Izumo remarked, sarcasm practically dripping from her words. Yukio glared at her.

 

      “I don't really feel too safe around her either but Shiemi is right. Our waitress was just doing her job. Plus she's half human too. That's gotta count for something, right?” Konekomaru attempted to lay down a middle ground to end the bickering. He mostly just wanted to get out of the cafe and this district. It was crawling with demons and gave him goosebumps.

 

      Noriko silently watched on as their former classmates, and two current girlfriends, continued to talk amongst themselves concerning Okumura-san's behavior with the waitress. They were the only ones to notice that a new waiter had taken their waitress' place. He had clear blue eyes and messy dark hair and they couldn't quite place the feeling they had that he seemed familiar. The waiter smiled but the teen noticed it was strained. Oh no.

 

     “Hey there! Your previous server is having some issues right now so I'll be taking over for her. My name's Rin and I normally work as the assistant chef/baker so please bear with me if I'm no good at this.” He bowed slightly and looked around the table.

 

      Shiemi beamed at him, obviously relieved that a somewhat familiar face was showing up to save the disaster her date night was turning into. Izumo stared up at him for a few moments before nodding slowly in understanding at his words. Shima barely paid any attention to him as he was currently scanning the menu in an attempt to get Koenkomaru off his back after his comment that he could always take Meizhang to their dorm room to see just how 'dangerous' she really was.

 

      Rin met eyes with Suguro for a moment and he tried his hardest to remember that he was out here to attempt to scold his brother and _not_ to start flirting with the very attractive man sitting with him. The prince quickly shifted his gaze to a stunned little brother. He steadied himself for this and then fixed a harsh glare on Yukio. It hurt to see his twin recoil a little at the glare but he had to do this. If not then Yukio would never learn and tonight would lead into a disaster.

 

      “Er, uh.”

 

      “Rin! Thank you so much for being our waiter. I'm sorry if my friend upset that waitress.” Shiemi apologized frantically and he just waved her off, smiling at her.

 

      “It's fine! Not the first time I've had to deal with Yukio being rude. Normally it was towards me, though.” He joked. The whole table seemed to share a moment of stunned silence before Konekomaru spoke up.

 

      “You know Okumura-sensei too?”

 

      “Only for the past 15 years. Right, Yukio?” He crossed his arms and kept his eyes on the now uncomfortable Okumura twin. He looked to the side as he sheepishly agreed.

 

      “Yes, that's, uhm... That is right, nii-san.” Yukio was more than embarassed when the resounding 'WHAT' was louder than he initially thought it would be.

 

      “Nii-san?! This guy's your brother??” Shima's shocked expression was cartoonish and Rin had to bite on his bottom lip to stop from laughing.

 

      “Yes, he is. We're fraternal twins-"

 

      "Twins??"

 

      "Yes and I-”

 

      “And he's gonna meet me outside after I get your drinks. Sorry, Shiemi. I'll only borrow him for a little while. Do you mind?”

 

      “Not at all!”

 

      “Shiemi!” Yukio was a little besides himself at this but also not really because he should've known this was coming.

 

      “I just came by to make sure the order was right since Meizhang ran off before verifying. So it's one diet mango sodas, three regular cokes, two waters, and one mint milkshake?” The murmured yes was good enough for Rin.

 

      “Alright, I'll be back in one second with the drinks and eclairs.” He disappeared into the back and dread filled Yukio's stomach.

 

      “Woooow. You really fucked up, man.”

 

      “Shut up, Shima.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

      Rin went around and filled up the cups with their respective drinks and was slightly surprised to find a red eyed Meizhang making a mint milkshake. He looked down and sighed. He walked dejectedly up to her and held up a hand, unsure of wether or not he should touch her.

 

      “I'm sorry about my brother. And I'm even more sorry for not making sure that-”

 

      “It's fine Rin.You couldn't have known and there was no way you could've found out without it being seriously awkward. I'll be fine.” She smiled at her companion and he smiled back. He patted her back lightly and took the finished shake. He placed it onto the tray with all the other drinks and picked it up carefully.

 

      “Wish me luck.” He muttered.

 

      “Good luck.” Meizhang grinned at him softly. He looked back to her and grinned right back.

 

      As he walked out with the tray, the half naiad sighed, looking down at her hands. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the aging chef smiling at her sympathetically.

 

      “It'll be alright dear. He can handle this.” The words reassured Meizhang. If only a little.

 

 

* * *

 

 

      Rin smiled at everyone as he set their drinks down in front of them, saving his brother for last. He set the water in front of Yukio and then stared at him for a moment.

 

      “You can take the water with you while we go outside to talk.”

 

      “Nii-san do we really have to no-”

 

      “You can either come willingly or you can come dragged by your ear forcefully.” A few scattered snickers and Yukio stood up, glass in hand. Rin nodded.

 

      “I'll be back with your eclairs. They need to cool a bit more before they're ready to serve.” He told the party before leading his brother outside of the restaurant. He turned to face his brother once they were out of the door's way. He crossed his arms and cocked his hips to the right. Yukio couldn't help but think that Rin looked like someone's mom about to scold them as he withered under his twin's glare.

 

      “Really Yukio? Is that how you treat your servers? I am so disappointed in you, mister. Honestly, I thought we were raised better than that!” He pointed and wagged a finger at his baby brother as he began to scold him. Yukio huffed.

 

      “No I don't- I just, ugh. You don't understand Rin. That waitress was...”

 

      “Was what?”

 

      “She was, er...”

 

      “A half demon?”

 

      “Yes a- wait, what? How do you-”

 

      “Yukio, I've been awakened for the past month. Plus, I'm like her best friend and she tells me everything.”

 

      “What!? Why did-”

 

      “Shush! You are going to shush and stand there while I yell at you for being one, whatever the equivalent of being prejudiced and ignorant towards a demon or half demon is, and two, for lying to me.” Yukio gulped. He's never been yelled at by Rin. It made him uncomfortable and it hurt his chest.

 

      “Let's address the first issue. Really? You're going to be rude and have an attitude to Meizhang just because she _happens_ to have demon blood in her? And not just at school but at her _job_ too?? Nah, that shit is not gonna fly.” He started.

 

      “First off, you are never to be rude to your waiting staff regardless of what they look like, okay? They are working their asses off to hard to bring you a good meal and a nice time while you eat for you to go and just be rude when they are trying. Second, Meizhang is honestly one of the nicest people ever. She's always trying to be upbeat and positive and is always considerate of others. Do you know what she told me the first time she ever had to partner with you in your science classes?” It was rhetorical but he still waited a minute before he continued. He gauged Yukio as he scolded the teen.

 

      “She told me that when she was just trying to introduce herself, you straight up ignored her. And not just for the rest of that particular class but for the entirety that you two worked together. She has been trying to make nice and be, bluh, not even friends! Just lab partners that get along sometimes. You won't even try to do that for her. Seriously, what the fuck Yukio?” His brother was looking down, discomfort clear in his face as well as shame. Good.

 

      “And THIRD? You have demon blood in you too. Whether you like it or not, you are half demon too and don't even try to deny it because we both know that is NOT how genetics works.” Rin does know that isn't how genetics works too because Meizhang has explained to him countless times how magnanimously improbable it is for Yukio to be one hundred percent human.

 

      “I-”

 

      “I'm not finished. The next thing I'm gonna yell at you about is the fact that you _and_ the old man are liars and don't try to defend yourself now because that is not gonna fly with me. Look, I don't care how justified you feel you were keeping all that shit from me since we were seven years old but let me tell you that was not only a dick move on your part, it was a dick move on the old man's part for dragging you into this shit. 'Kay? Don't even try to say anything in his defense either because we both know that enrolling you at age-fucking-seven was about the stupidest thing he could've done. You were seven and he should've known better than to turn you into a child soldier and yes! That is exactly what you were Yukio. Do not try to deny it. You may or may not regret it but don't deny it.” Rin felt his eyes sting. He was getting so mad and it was starting to affect him. He can't let it. He needs to hold it together enough for his brother.

 

      “And all that aside, you still betrayed my trust Yukio. You've lied to me more times than I can count and at this point I don't think I could ever really trust you again. It was so fucking terrible when you would just lie to my face about where you were going and what you were doing. It hurt so much to know that you could lie to me so easily and with such a straight face.” He took a second to calm down, reverting to his breathing exercises.

 

      “I'm sorry.” Yukio whispered softly, ashamed of himself and upset that his brother was talking to him like this. He tried to ignore the twisting pain in his chest a little more. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He dared to look up and into his brother's eyes.

 

“Yukio. Please. Don't treat Meizhang like that again. She doesn't deserve it at all. And don't you dare, don't you _ever_ dare lie to me. Okay?” Yukio looked at his brother as he stared him down sternly, swallowed, and nodded slowly. Rin sighed deeply.

 

      “Good.” He wrapped his arms around Yukio and pulled him into a tight hug. He pulled back and planted a soft kiss square on his litle brother's forehead and tried to keep his smile from showing through as Yukio's face grew redder than tomatoes and furiously wiped at the spot.

 

      “N-nii-san! That's so embarrasing, I am not 4 anymore!!” Rin scoffed and smiled at him.

 

      “Could've fooled me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

      Shiemi was grinning from ear to ear, watching as the brother's made up somewhat at the end of what looked like a rather long rant on Rin's end. It seemed that the twins had forgotten that the entirety of Yukio's cram school class was seated by a large window overlooking the spot they went to talk at. Noriko giggled.

 

      “That was fucking adorable.” Shima tried to say it with as straight a face as he could muster but only failed. He was reduced to a bunch of snickering and almost tears at the way his ever stoic and serious teacher was reduced to a blushing and indignated mess by his older twin brother. Suguro blinked and looked at Konekomaru who looked back.

 

      “Wow, that really was an eventful night.” Noriko mused to themselves. Izumo looked at her datemate and smiled slyly.

 

      “You're right Paku. It was also the real learning experience. Who knew Okumura-sensei's only weakness would be his brother?” The girl flicked a done up ponytail behind her.

 

      “Hehe, I hope we get to see more of Rin. He seems so sweet and caring!” Shiemi chirped and Izumo nudged her lightly.

 

      “Hope you're not getting a crush on him already. The three of us have barely just started dating.” Paku chuckled as Shiemi sputtered and blushed, stating that she was just interested in Rin as a friend. Izumo rolled her eyes.

 

      “Well I hope they get back inside already; I'm really craving those eclairs!” Shima announced and was a little surprised by the response.

 

      “They're on their way! Glad you're looking forward to them since I made them especially for tonight.” Rin waved at the table Yukio following behind him, still softly rubbing at his forehead. He sat down and looked a little confused at all the weird stares he was getting.

 

      “Uh, yes?” He was thoroughly perplexed.

 

      “It's nothing Yuki-chan.” Shiemi giggled behind her hand and this just served to confuse him further.

 

      “I'll be right back guys.” Rin swept to the back room, greeting a few patrons that had walked in and seated themselves at the counter. Shima looked at Yukio.

 

      “That really was fucking adorable.” He got it right this time and Yukio's face went back up a few degrees.

 

 

* * *

 

 

      Rin grabbed the tray of perfectly made and cooled eclairs and walked back to the door. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder again.

 

      “Meizhang, it's okay. I talked to him and things are going to be okay.” The hand loosened its grip and he heard a soft sigh of relief escape from his friend. He turned his head to look at her and smiled.

 

      “We're all good?” He asked.

 

      “All good.” She smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~Rin chews them out.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Rin chews **him** out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me a while to finish...... have at it tho.
> 
> \----
> 
> There is one instance of misgendering here. Forgot to put the warning there.

 

      The next few days were pleasantly quiet after that. They got a few new customers coming in and out of the cafe with their new rush hour being the time classes are over at True Cross. Watanabe would joke that those cram school kids must've spread the word like wild fire as soon as they got back to their dorms that night. During that time Rin has actually started to talk to Yukio and not in the way they used to talk where they'd call one another every other week or so and exchange a couple of hellos. They honest to god talked to one another about things again. Rin would talk about his day sometimes, casually mentioning upcoming events like Minato and Kushina's wedding, Yukio. They've been dating for years now they invited me and I can bring a guest so maybe we should go and I could probably convince them to let you bring along Shiemi, nudge nudge, hint hint. Yukio would tell Rin about how his classes are going and how no he will just go with Rin and to stop insinuating that there's anything between him and Shiemi like come on, nii-san. They'd talk and not leave anything out about their days and that was that. Until today that is.

 

      Rin was about to make his usual call to say hi to Yukio and possibly talk shit like he's learned his brother is prone to do nowadays in a really roundabout sorta way. As he dialed the number and pressed call, a weird shush fell over the cafe as he waited. He heard a phone ringing outside of the kitchen and it sounded pretty closely to Yukio's. The dial tone fell as his brother finally answered.

 

      “Yukio! Hey, what's going o-”

 

      “Rin, please step outside for a moment. We need to talk.” That wasn't Yukio's voice. Rin's mouth drew into a straight line and and his blood felt cold in his veins. He hung up without a word and looked at the door that opened as a frantic bordering-on-hysterical Meizhang ran into the kitchen and slammed it shut. She was wheezing harshly, breath seeming to escape her; she slid down against the metal and curled up. Rin walked over to her and helped her up, moving her to sit next to Mrs. Tsukishima who was already getting the wet towels and cooing to the girl. The old lady looked at her protege and nodded. He nodded back as he turned and opened the doors to meet with Fujimoto Shiro.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yukio looked between his brother and father nervously. He knew that a lot of the reason why they barely ever talked anymore was because of Shiro's stubborness with, er, _certain_ things and Rin's intolerance of that bullshit, as he put it. He took a look around the room and the pure looks of fear and discomfort in many of the patrons was very clear, eyes all trained on the current Paladin. It was discouraging and way out of his comfort zone to be faced with all of this negativity coming from humans. He was used to being their champion not their enemy. Yukio pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and shifted awkwardly. He should say something about taking this outside.

 

“Father, maybe we should all step outside? I believe that would be, uhm, better?” He told the Paladin but his eyes were fixed on his brother who looked ready to turn the both of them into ash. Shiro nodded sagely and Rin's fist only got tighter.

 

“Yes, we should step out for this. Rin, if you please?” The older twin bit down on his lip and lead them out of the cafe. Behind them a rush of relief filled the room and replaced the tenseness that was gathered in the air. Yukio wished he could say he felt the same but he didn't. Rin lead them away from the cafe and towards a park that was empty and seemed abandoned. A few stray coal-tars floated about and there was a dog ghoul rummaging around in a trash can to the far back. Rin turned to face his adoptive father and younger twin with arms crossed, hips jutting to the right, and left foot tapping furiously. Again, Yukio is reminded of a very angry mother about to scold her children.

 

“What do you want?” It was short and simple and yet held a heavy venom in the way he said it. Yukio willed himself to not flinch. Shiro remained stony faced.

 

“When were you planning on telling us about your new sight?” Yukio braced himself.

 

“At the same time you were planning on not lying to me anymore.”

 

“Rin this is serious, I need to know when you started to see demons so I co-”

 

“Could what? Check the seal on that sword that's holding half of my soul hostage?”

 

“How do you know abo-”

 

“You're not as good at hiding shit as you think you are, old man! I know aaaalll about demons and that damned Koma sword and about Satan and the demon kings! I know all of it and I know all about you. Everything you've ever done including... Including what you did in Midorijima.” He spoke the last part so cautiously it was as if he was trying hard not to choke on the word. It didn't mean anything to Yukio but when he looked up to see if his father knew anything, he was a little taken aback.

 

His face was whiter than his hair and his fists were clenched tightly. Yukio got the feeling that whatever Rin was talking about, he shouldn't know about it.

 

“How?”

 

“Mrs. Tsukishima is a survivor of that time. She told me everything that happened to her and her family. She even mentioned you by name.” Rin wasn't looking up at them. He had cast his gaze down, his arms still crossed but more defensively now. It was a tense few minutes of silence that fell on them. Yukio wanted to speak up and scream but he wasn't even sure what to say at this point. He felt as if maybe there were things he wasn't as privy to as he thought he was. It was upsetting in a way he couldn't quite put a finger on but he supposed it might be the same way his brother felt for so long.

 

“Look, I've been doing just fine dealing with demons and shit on my own. Now, I'm going back to work and I'm gonna keep doing what I'm doing and you are going to leave and keep doing what you're doing.” Rin's words were so matter of fact it was a little off putting to both Shiro and Yukio. He was about to walk off when Shiro stopped him.

 

“I want you to start calling me and telling me everything you see, Rin. I'm not taking any chances with you.” Yukio turned to look at Shiro, a look of shocked dread on his face. Rin squinted at him.

 

“I don't need to report to you everything I do. I've been fine for the past few weeks and I think I'm gonna stay that way.” He was about to push past the two when Shiro grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

 

“Young lady, you-”

 

“DON'T CALL ME THAT!!” Rin pushed Shiro backwards as blue engulfed the prince. He glared at Shiro who was looking at him in shock alongside his twin. He glared at them with fire surrounding nearly red pupils for a few seconds before he realized he lost his temper badly. The prince took a deep breath and sighed, his flames dying down and appearance returning back to normal. He blinked and looked at his old caretaker and twin.

 

“I'm sorry you had to see that.” He mumbled almost begrudgingly.

 

“But you!! You will never call me that again, got it?!” He was pointing at Shiro. “If you have to call me anything, then, 'son' is just fine.” The half demon looked at Yukio.

 

“I'll call you tomorrow, okay? It was nice seeing you, at least.” His hand moved slightly from his side but he let it fall back. He just nodded, giving his brother a sympathetic smile before leaving the lot. He walked down the sidewalk, hands in his pants pockets and mood ruined for the rest of the day.

 

“... We need to speak to Sir Pheles about this.” Yukio blinked as his father spoke; he was looking out at where Rin had just gone and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was not going to end well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lidia looked at Rin as he wiped down the counter, mindlessly sipping on a milkshake as they sat back and studied the demon prince.

 

“So.” They started, tilting the milkshake away from them and towards Rin who looked up irritably at the delinquent. “What crawled up your ass and stayed there?”

 

“Sensitive as fucking always, ain'tcha?” He sighed through his nose, rolling his eyes and Lidia just kept staring.

 

“It's my strongest suit, mijito.” Rin looked back at them sharply and frowned.

 

“Why are you bugging me!? It's past closing time and you should've been outta here a long ass time ago! Don't you have some shifty shit to go do or whatever the fuck?” Rin threw the rag down onto the counter as he yelled at the other.

 

“I'm bugging ya 'cause you're an idiot that likes ta keep his emotions on lock down if he thinks it'll inconvenience others. Get over yerself and just tell me what happened when yer dad showed up, acere.” Lidia went back to sucking on their milkshake as Rin stared at them in disbelief and confusion.

 

“How... Nevermind. Ugh, I really wanna just forget it happened. It was emotionally exhausting.” Rin slumped over the counter and Lidia pet his head softly.

 

“Come on, it'll feel less exhausting if you talk about it. Vamos, sit up and talk to your friend.” They pat his head twice and he looks up at them for a moment before standing up and rubbing his arm. He groaned.

 

“Fine. Well, he came over to see me cause I guess Yukio told him or he found out from the ExWires but anyways I lead them somewhere private and he started going on about how I should've told him about the demon seeing thing and then I yelled back about him keeping secrets too and then he misgendered me and I got so mad and defensive my flames popped up and shit and then I left.” It went by fast and he had stuck his face in his hands halfway through. Lidia hummed and put their half drunken milkshake to the side.

 

“Well, that's fuckin' shitty. That ain't gonna be the last you see of him, just so ya know.” Rin groaned again, this time louder.

 

“Pero you know what? It could've gone way worse.” The teen stood up and stretched, finishing their milkshake in a few sips and putting a 2000 yen bill on the counter.

 

“Keep the change. I'm heading home to work on some fanart and shit. Talk to you later.” They waved to him as they turned to leave. They stopped at the door as they were opening it. “He'll understand eventually. If he's open minded enough to take in the literal spawns of Satan and not kill you guys two days after then he can take a moment to understand the idea of his son being his son.”

 

They left Rin with 500 yen worth of change and a bit of hope.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~Shiemi is a sweetheart and Yukio asks the difficult questions.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Shiemi is still a sweetheart and Rin tells a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this came out p fast but only 'cause i had lots of time to work on it today. see u next rewrite.

      After his confrontation with his adoptive father, Rin went back to a pretty normal routine. Work in the morning, call his brother and get things done during the afternoons, and then back to work in the evenings before it's time to hit the hay. He stretched out his back and yawned as he walked back to his apartment, grocery bags in his hands. He smiled as he looked around at the peacefulness of the West District in the afternoon. It made him feel calm and relaxed and honestly he was just happy to be there at all. He came up to the alleyway and entered through the steel door on the side of the building. As he walked up the stairs he heard giggling. At first he didn't think much of it; assuming it was just Meizhang and her girlfriend. It wasn't until he heard a distinctly familiar voice that wasn't Meizhang's girlfriend that he sped up the rest of the stairs and into the corridor that lead to his apartment and Meizhang's.

 

Standing in front of his doorway was Meizhang herself, hair let down today and dressed in her signature too big dolphin sweater and layered skirt with jellyfish stockings. She was laughing with the blonde girl from the night his brother and his friends had that get together in the cafe. Her round cheeks were pink from laughing and her hair was tied up into a barely there ponytail; she was still in her school uniform. Rin bit his lip as he approached them, trying to remember the girl's name but pulling up a blank. And he just used it yesterday when he called Yukio, too!

 

      “Hey guys, what's up?” The blonde looked up and smiled widely at him.

 

      “Rin!” Fuck now he feels bad and awkward for not remembering her name at the moment.

 

      “Shiemi's been waiting for you Rin! She has somefin she needs to ask.” Rin would kiss Meizhang right now if she wasn't a huge lesbian. Shiemi nodded.

 

      “That's right! I wanted to ask if you'd be willing to come to this tea party I was planning on having in my garden. I already invited my datemates and Yukio and I thought it'd be nice for you to come since Yukio would have more then one erson to talk to then.” Shiemi's smile was blinding and he couldn't help himself.

 

        “Sure I'll go! It sounds like a lot of fun, anyways. Er, where do you live?” Shiemi waved off his question.

 

      “Oh don't worry about directions. You can really only get there by one of the infinity keys the exorcists have since it's a shop where they get their herbs from.” He didn't miss the way Meizhang flinched at her words. “I'll just come get you when it's time. Oh right, the party is tomorrow at around four in the afternoon. Just after day school classes!”

 

      Rin smiled and took note of it in his phone. “Four in the afternoon tomorrow. So should I expect you to come get me at four or earlier?”

 

      “Uh, maybe ten minutes earlier? Yeah, that sounds good.” She nodded to herself and Rin made note of that too. He pulled out his key and went to open his door.

 

      “Oh yeah, Rin, want some help with putting your stuff away?” Meizhang offered and he nodded at her.

 

      “Sure thing. Well, I would invite you in but I have this stuff to put away. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?” Shiemi just smiled and nodded.

 

      “Sure see ya tomorrow!” She took off down the hall towards the stairs. They had already closed the door once she was out of sight. Meizhang sighed shakily.

 

      “She's a nice girl and all Rin but are you sure going to an exorcist infected place is a good idea?” The half naiad asked her friend as she peeled the plastic bags off the groceries and started to put things away.

 

      “It's fine Meizhang. I'll be fine.” Rin made to put away the tea in a cupboard only to drop them suddenly. Meizhang turned to pick it up for him and then saw his face. Pain etched itself into his features as he clutched at his heart and coughed a few times. His friend put an arm around him and placed an icy hand to his forehead. He calmed down after a few minutes. He grumbled.

 

      “Rin...” She watched as he walked to his room and stayed there for a bit before coming back out again. He wore a much looser shirt than before.

 

      “Sorry, dumb chest pains. I think I'm just wearing my binder for too long.” He waved it off like nothing and Meizhang went back to helping him, glancing at the boy every now and then.

 

 

* * *

 

 

      Yukio banged his head against his desk as his search came up with yet another dead end. This was getting increasingly annoying with each error message and classified screen he encountered. The student teacher sighed audibly and reached for his coffee. He hated how bitter coffee was but it helped him stay awake and focus on the task at hand. The task being trying to find out what that 'Midorijima' thing Rin mentioned was and why it seemed to have such an effect on dad. Dad.

 

      He looked to the door of his dorm room, one he had to himself, and frowned. His father was probably in the library grading papers and the like. He's been quiet since Rin yelled at him. He went to go speak to Sir Pheles on his own and when he came back he was pale and doing everything he could to avoid answering Yukio's questions.

 

      The boy set his mug down and stared down at his computer's keyboard. He had asked about Midorijima, figuring the reverend would know about it but he had refused to say a word on the topic, telling him that he need not know about such a terrible thing and that his brother never should've known about it either. It makes Yukio uneasy when Fujimoto keeps things from him. It almost never means anything good. He sighed and looked back to the screen and at the message asking him for an administrative password to enter the documents. He squinted at the screen before he exited out of the window and deleted the fake IP address he used from his computer. He went to his bed to lie down, staring up at the ceiling.

 

 _'What is Midorijima and why is father so unwilling to talk about it?'_ He turned over and faced the wall.

       

_'I will get to the bottom of this even if it kills me.'_

 

 

* * *

 

 

      Rin had finished putting on a blue pinstriped button up and a pair of comfortable jeans, tying the laces on his dress shoes while humming. He heard a knock at his door from his room and took a good look at himself in his mirror before nodding and leaving his room. He grabbed the tupperware of brownies he baked for the get together and shooed off Kito, the tiny coal tar he befriended some time ago. He came and went as he pleased and Rin was appreciative of the tiny ash demon's company.

 

      “Shiemi!” He opened the door and was greeted by Shiemi wearing a flowery green kimono and a big smile.

 

      “Rin you look really nice! I love that shirt on you.” Her compliment making the half demon flush abashedly.

 

      “Thanks! That kimono looks adorable on you. Oh, I made brownies for your party, if you don't mind.”

 

      “Not at all! Thank you so much for coming, it's gonna be a lot of fun!” Rin nodded in agreement and stepped out of his apartment, locking the door behind him.

 

      “So, how do we do this?” Shiemi smiled at Rin and pulled out a silver key that made Rin think about those fantasy kid's cartoons and pushed it into Rin's door. He looked on with confusion as she turned the key effortlessly in the lock and the door opened to... Not his apartment.

 

      Rin rushed through the door and looked around. They were on a bridge high up in the air, overlooking True Cross academy and the surrounding city. He could see the cafe from here! The boy smiled widely as he leaned over the edge. Shiemi closed the door and locked it with her key. She tapped him on his back and he turned to look at her.

 

      “Come on, my house is at the end of the bridge.” He followed her as they walked, idly talking to one another as they got closer to her house.

 

      It was like a witch's shack, all slanted and made of a grey wood that was weathered and old. The iron gate next to it held a garden that made Rin think that there was still a piece of Eden left on earth. He marveled at the greenery and view until a voice pulled him out of his revelry.

 

      “Hello! It's nice to see you again.” He jumped a little and turned around to see the teen with bobbed, brown hair and dark eyes. He blinked.

 

      “Uh hey. I don't think I got your name...” He felt a little embarrassed as the other giggled.

 

      “No, you didn't. My name is Paku. Yours is Rin, right?” They extended their hand and Rin took it.

 

      “Y-yeah! It's nice meeting you Paku. Uhm...” Rin looked to the sides quickly.

 

      “What are your, um, your pronouns?” He remembered that Paku was much more feminine presenting at the cafe, vaguely seeing a ruffled skirt and puffy sleeves in the peripheral of his memories. It seemed like now they chose a much more masculine dress type, with slacks and a polo designed for men.

 

      “They/them is just fine. Thank you for asking, by the way. Most people don't.” He smiled at them and muttered a shy your welcome before two new voices made themselves known.

 

      “Paku, there you are! Come on, the tea's almost ready and Okumura-sensei just got here.” The violet haired girl with the piercing red eyes had appeared from behind a bush corner and was standing with her arms crossed and hips cocked to the side. Her hair was pulled back into a single ponytail, the hair tie decorated with a red flower. Her yellow dress fluttered around her legs in the gentle breeze and Rin thought she looked very pretty.

 

      “Uh, hey. I'm Rin.” He introduced himself pathetically and she looked him up and down for a moment.

 

      “I'm Kamiki Izumo. Like I said before, your brother just got here and the tea's done.” Rin blinked. Straight to the point, huh?

 

      “Oh, well thanks for letting us know! I hope we get to know each other better.” He smiled and she looked on, obviously not impressed.

 

      “Sure. Come on Paku, let's get to our seats.” Paku apologized for how rude she seemed and Rin just brushed it off. He followed them to the table where Shiemi had finished setting their tea cups and the brownies Rin brought. Yukio had sat down and was conversing with Shiemi before he spotted his brother. Rin took a seat next to him and smiled.

 

      “Hey there, Yukio. How's it been?”

 

      “Fine, I suppose. I've been trying to do some research on somethings that have been bothering me lately.” Yukio thanked Shiemi as she poured the tea for them all and sat down herself.

 

      “Oh yeah? Well, don't go too overboard with it. You always do that and it normally ends with you crashing for a few days. Take care of yourself, alright?” Rin nudged Yukio with his elbow and the other rolled his eyes.

 

      “Of course, mom.” Rin glared at Yukio, no real animosity behind his eyes. Paku giggled.

 

      “You two get along pretty well, huh?” They smiled at the twins and Shiemi nodded.

 

      “It's really nice watching you two. It's really cute.” Both twins went pink in the face. Izumo rolled her eyes and smiled with her datemates.

 

      “Heh, thanks Shiemi. Oh er, what is it that you were researching anyways? Something for school?” Rin took a sip of his tea and Yukio looked down.

 

      “No, it's... it's something you said that made me curious.” Yukio looked at his brother as he blinked and swallowed his tea.

 

      “Something I said?” He was a bit confused, trying to think of what he said that would've made his brother try to research it.

 

      “When you and father were having that, uh, disagreement you said something. Midorijima, was it?” Rin was taken aback, setting his tea down and the other three seemed to notice.

 

      “Yukio... I really don't think you want to know about that.”

 

      “But when you said it, father seemed distraught. He looked the exact same when I asked about it later. I can't seem to find much on it besides that it's an island that used to be a park before it was abandoned. I don't see-”

 

      “Midorijima was an island but it wasn't a park. People used to live on it.” Yukio looked at his brother in surprise and felt his heart sink at the dark look on the older twin's face.

 

      “What are you guys talking about?” Izumo cut in, looking between the two boys with confusion and irritation. Rin blinked and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

      “I had an argument with our dad a week ago and uhm, well.... I sorta mentioned a place where something really bad happened. I only did it too because apparently he was there when it happened...” Rin trailed off, not sure if it was a good idea to talk about this. Yukio put a hand on his shoulder.

 

      “Rin. Please tell me about what happened in Midorijima. Father doesn't keep things from me unless it's really bad. I want to know what happened.”

 

      “Now I'm pretty curious too. If the Paladin doesn't even talk about it then I think it's important that those who can, do.” Paku interjected and Rin looked at the four of them before sighing.

 

      “Okay... Listen closely cause I'm only telling this story once.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Midoriijima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirai was just a little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. This isn't too different from last time but yea, enjoy.
> 
> \----
> 
> trigger warning for murder even though it's not explicitly described.

 

      Kaname Mirai loved her parents, and her pets, and her life so very, very much! The island she lived on with her family was small but not so small that everything was cramped. It was full of friendly and familiar faces all the time and the sun never stopped shining and it was just perfect! Mirai thought that she would always have a beautifully peaceful life on her beautifully peaceful island. She was wrong. So very, very wrong.

 

      She was playing with her dog and cat-sidthe(chairo) the day it happened. The three were playing tag and Noto, her ghoul dog, was winning. She was giggling loudly, the birds were singing, and the residents on her block were milling about their day calmly. Mirai took a second to wave hello at Mrs. Kittazawa; she was the elderly, half phoenix lady from down the road that would sometimes give Mirai and her friends lemonade when it was too hot outside. She was always so nice and patient with everyone. Mrs. Kittazawa was her best friend!

 

      Mirai tripped when she tried to dodge Chairo's, her cat sidthe, atempt at tagging her. The two pets decided to pile on top of her and their game ended in a tie. She was laughing heartily when her pets lifted their heads, ears twitching. The two got off of the little girl, getting into defenses stances and facing towards the end of the street. Mirai faintly registered the sounds of muffled bangs and pops in the distance. She was about to pet her friends to calm them down when her mommy yelled for her. She looked at her pets that were backing away and then rushed towards the open door of their house. She looked back, the pops and bangs getting louder with each passing moment. She ran at the door and hugged her mommy tightly when she made it into the house. Her mommy closed and locked the door tightly and her father was locking every window and closing every blind. She was confused; what was happening? She tried to ask her mommy but her voice wasn't working with her. She was too scared to talk.

 

      “Mirai, your father and I love you very much. Go upstairs and hide under your bed. Do not make a sound and do not move no matter what you hear.” Her mommy kissed her forehead gently and her father hugged her before sending her upstairs. She fled into her room and shut the door behind her. She looked around at her small but cozy room. Pink walls full of sparkly stickers, a toy box with all her favorite dolls and tea set put away neatly inside, a pretty pink canopy hanging over a princess themed bed, and a simple white nightstand stood loyally at her bedside. It held a princess lamp and a photo of her family, framed in Japanese oak with the word 'family' carved on the bottom in fancy script. She gulped and jumped when she heard a loud bang come from outside and all the screaming that started afterwards.

 

      She dove under her bed, trying to keep her favorite princess dress clean but failing. She squirmed and whimpered as she lay down under the white wood of her princess bed, feeling tears well in her eyes. She was so scared. So, so scared. She didn't understand what was happening or why. It had been such a nice day. It was one of those rare summer days where you could go out under the sun and play for hours and not get too hot. Whatever was happening, it had ruined her perfect day and deep down, Mirai knew it was also going to ruin her perfect life.

 

      The gunshots, as she now recognizes them from the times she would watch the international news with her father and watch the mean people use guns to hurt others, were very close now. If she didn't know any better, she'd say they sounded like they were right at her doorstep. A shriek resounded from outside and Mirai felt her tears fall as she realized that it sounded so much like Mrs. Kittazawa. Why? Why was this happening? She hid her face in her arms in an attempt to silence her sobs. A loud crash and a dull thud made itself known and startled Mirai out of her crying.

 

      It sounded as if it came from downstairs but that was impossible. There was no way the mean people with guns would ever go into her home. Why would they? To the seven-year-old, it was a mystery that really scared her. She was shaking as she listened to the heavy thump of boots landing on the floor and probably scuffing it up. Mommy had worked so hard yesterday to make the floors shine, she remembered. She had helped too, washing the floor with her mommy and laughing when she got soap bubbles all over Noto. It was funny how far away all those happy times seemed to be when it really all happened not an entire day before. Gunshots and yelling filled her ears. She strained to listen even though her heart was yelling at her to cover her ears and close her eyes tightly. She heard the sounds of shouting coming from the mean people with the guns and the sounds of her father yelling at them to leave, they didn't do anything, why are you doing this!? There was more shouting and then a shot rang out and there was a dull thud and her mommy was screaming and there were a few more shots and then it got quiet.

 

      Mirai was shaking uncontrollably. She wasn't sure what to do. Every part of her body told her to run or else she was going to die like the people on the news but she also couldn't move. She was paralyzed by her fear and by the time she could move just her pinkie, the heavy thuds of boots had made it up the stairs. They were in the hallway now, talking indistinctly amongst one another and she was so desperately and utterly trapped and she can feel her hair come to life as her snakes sensed her maximum danger levels, but she tried to quell them, hush their soft hissing silently so they would not give her away. The conversation in the hall had stopped and the door to her room was opened harshly. She heard a shattering noise and knew that the crystal knob her father made especially for her door had just broken. She wanted to cry.

 

      “Sir, we have the rest of our faction searching the house for any other signs of demonic activity.” A cat yowls downstairs and she can hear Noto whining and yelping a room down.

 

      “It looks like we might have a halfling to look for, Touka-san. Check the room for it. If you find anything demonic I want you to destroy it. None of it belongs here in Assiah anyways.” Mirai clutched at the pale pink carpet under her bed, claws digging into the fabric as she willed herself to breath queitly.

 

      “Yes sir, Hayato-heicho.” She could imagine the other saluting her boss as his heavy boots turned around to leave the room and hers stayed still until he exited. Mirai watched as the boots circled around her bed towards her toy box. The lady tore the lid off it and threw it to the side, knocking over her ruined box and spilling her toys all over the floor. The lady sifted through them, tossing the dolls carelessly to the side, ripping up the occasional stuffed animal to check its insides, and picking up the china tea set Mirai got from her mommy. It was a toy her mommy gave her and her mommy's mommy gave to her mommy. The lady that she couldn't quite see smashed on the ground, the pieces flying about and one landing in front of Mirai. The girl silently picked it up and held a hand to her mouth as tears fell from her face and stained the rug beneath her. Mirai held the shard close to her and continued to watch through teary eyes as the lady moved around her room.

 

      The sound of fabric ripping was terrible and made her want to claw at her ears. She couldn't take this anymore. She was about to break and if she did she knew she was going to die. She tried to hold herself, gripping onto her piece of china and listened as the woman tore down her canopy and ripped the fabric.

 

      “Hmm... So far just that china set seemed to be demonic... No sign of the halfling either.” Her closet was opened and she could hear the lady sift through her clothes with more ripping sounds.

 

      “Looks like all the fabrics are normal Assiahn fabrics.” The drawers to her nightstand were opened and tossed out. She could see her things scattering onto the floor. All her fake makeup and jewelry mingling with her underwear and socks.

 

      “Nothing else too important. Huh? What's this?” No. Mirai's eyes went wide and she prayed to anyone that would listen for the lady to not touch her picture.

 

      The boots stood still and silent and Mirai figured she was looking over the photo. The girl closed her eyes and pictured what her family photo looked like. Her mommy with her snakes tied up and eyes hidden behind her sunglasses, smiling softly as her father put an arm around mommy. Her father stood tall and proud, lavender eyes filled with love for his family and his hand on Mirai's shoulder. Mirai remembered that she had worn her hair in pigtails that day and had put on her favorite shirt with the star and a yellow skirt. She felt more tears fall down her cheeks as she remembered. It was taken last year and she had loved it so much she would kiss the frame every night before bed.

 

      The smashing of glass and the ripping of film broke her. She let out a long suffering and tortured cry of despair, tears falling down her cheeks and eyes clouded by the ones yet to spill. She hiccuped and sobbed even when she was pulled out from under her bed. She felt herself thrown onto her ripped up mattress and felt the torn canopy under her. She was clutching onto her broken piece of china tightly still sobbing loudly even as the sound of a gun cocking barely registered in her mind. She hugged the shard close and forced one eye to open slightly to look at the person who would send her to her mommy and father.

 

      The woman had brown hair that was half picked up into a bun, the rest of it curling down her back in rivulets. Her eyes were dark brown and were cold. So very cold as they looked down on the sobbing mess of a young girl. Her face was round, her nose a little flat and her brown skin was riddled with beauty marks. Her clothes were all black, from her coat to her leggings and her boots. It made Mirai feel like she was in the presence of a very unfriendly grim reaper. But the last thing that really caught Mirai's attention was the fact that her hand was trembling as she held the .9 mm up against the defeated, scared child. Mirai hiccuped and spoke for the last time.

 

 

  
  


      “ _Mommy....”_

 

 

  
  


      …

 

 

  
  


      Enoshima Touka, lower first class dragoon, never realized how ugly the color pink could be when it was stained with deep, dark red.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Bonus!

 

 

 

Family Portrait!


	8. Realize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~Yukio comes to a conclusion and Shiemi makes a new friend.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Realizing that the organization meant to be the good guys could actually be capable of shitty things isn't so great. Especially when you work for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man shit just got real last chapter, huh?

  

      Rin licked his lips after he finished the gruesome history lesson. Talking about Midorijima always left a sour taste in his mouth; he remembered he had explained this to Edmond once and he had reassured him that it was normal since he felt the same way talking about what happened to his grandparents back during world war two. He watched as the shock on the faces of those around him turned to horror and guilt. He frowned. This was exactly why he didn't want to talk about something so horrible during such a lovely tea party. In the corner of his eye, Shiemi hid her face in Paku's chest as they stroked their girlfriend's hair gently. Izumo had gripped onto Paku's arm, looking down at the ground while processing the new information.

 

      Yukio thought his world had come crashing down on him. He couldn't believe it. Why would the Knights... Why would the _Vatican_ order such a thing? It was absolutely horrible and thinking about it made his stomach tie off in knots because that was caused by the very order he swore his undying allegiance to. The worst part was that it all sounded awfuly familiar. He couldn't quite place it but something about that story made him vaguely aware of similar happenings in history. He thought long and hard before the word crashed into the forefront of his brain like wrecking balls into condemned buildings. He swallowed hard.

 

 

_Crusade._

 

 

      Fuck, it was exactly like a crusade! It sounded like a holy war waged against a so-called heathen people that was actually just an excuse to drive them out for whatever reason. The first crusades happened, his studious mind supplied, because there were many people within the knight's templar, the Vatican's first attempt at an army against demons, that wished to claim land as their own. Those people being the son's of beggars or the son's born too late to inherit anything. This one sounded more like it was to rid the island of actual demonic threats that delved into madness due to the high numbers of demons taking resident there; malevolent or otherwise. Yukio felt sick to his stomach and looked to his brother, who was currently sitting with his head bowed and hands clasped together. When the pose registered in Yukio's mind, he felt like laughing. It was amazing that even after all this time knowing about his true nature Rin still prayed. He had to hand it to his brother, stubborn devotion was definitely one of his greatest talents.

 

      “... Dammit.” Rin looked up at the muttered curse and saw Izumo grumbling to herself before she let go of Paku and stood abruptly.

 

      “Okay! So the Vatican fucked up!! Like really badly fucked up and there is no excusing what happened. I'm not doing that. Then, er, what are we supposed to do now? I mean, hundreds of people died and it got covered up _obviously '_ cause if not then we would at least know some kind of massacre had taken place in some obscure little island.... I guess, ugh!!!” Izumo pulled on her pigtails in frustration before taking a deep breath and calming down.

 

      “What I wanted to say was, how do we make sure that never happens again? I mean, I know it happened a while ago but like, it could be happening again right now somewhere equally as obscure as Midorijima was. How do we make sure this stays a seriously terrible history lesson?” Shiemi had raised her head from Paku's chest and looked up at Izumo, her face contorted in thought as her girlfriend finished talking. Izumo stood there, arms crossed and looking around the table at the others.

 

      Rin glanced at Yukio who had glanced at him back. Rin frowned, giving Yukio a small, helpless shrug that told the younger twin that his brother had no idea on how to answer the question posed by the miko. Yukio, on the other hand, had an idea so crazy it might just work.

 

      “If we can convince more half demons to join us or even just help us... Maybe more of our ranks would learn ho to identify hostile and non hostile demons.” Paku looked at Yukio and then to Izumo, who looked as though she was considering the idea.

 

      “You mean the same way police officers here in Assiah try to recruit minorities in an attempt to seem more friendly? Yeah, that should work out just fine, Yukio.” Rin sighed. Yukio shot him a glare.

 

      “It was just a suggestion Nii-san. You don't have to have an attitude.”

 

      “Sorry it's just that that's already been tried and tested here amongst humans and it still doesn't work. You'd have to convince twice as many half demons than there are humans in the Knights to hope for some kind of change and let me tell you, that is not happening.” Rin swiped his hand to the side in a 'never gonna happen' sorta motion. Yukio frowned.

 

      “Why not? I know it'll take time but-”

 

      “Because Yukio, no half demon in their right mind would sign up with the guys that want to kill their mom or dad. It's common sense.” Yukio was feeling dejected. Rin had a point there; why would you want to actively join the people that would target a good chunk of your family. Izumo looked between the two before her eyes settled on Rin.

 

      “What if we gave them a reason to think that we already changed our tune?” Rin blinked and looked at her. Yukio turned to look questioningly at his student.

 

      “What if we get someone that is widely known in the community to be a leader or just an overall good person that wouldn't join us unless we had changed the way we are?” Shiemi looked at Paku, wondering where their mutual girlfriend was going with this.

 

      “What if we got Rin to join us?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

      Meizhang loved making milkshakes. They were so cold and sweet and just delicious! She stood at the counter of her tiny kitchen in her small apartment, humming as she waited for the ingredients to blend and looking over her reading materials for class. Her hand slipped suddenly and some of the milkshake got on her handout. She quickly cut the power and rushed to save the paper.

 

      She pouted as she saw that her handout was ruined; a giant chocolaty stain blotching out the middle of the handout and obscuring the words she had yet to read. The naiad sighed and put the paper away carefully. She'd have to ask for another one tomorrow. She poured out her milkshake and sipped on it as she got out the rest of her homework.

 

      Vaguely, she wondered how in was doing and if he was having fun at his tea party.

 

 

* * *

 

 

      “Say what now?” Rin looked at Izumo with confusion and disbelief. _Him?_ Be apart of the Knights?? That was a fucking riot if he's ever heard one.

 

      “Rin, for whatever reason, everyone in that district trusts you! They think you're the bee's knees or whatever the fuck. If you joined then maybe they'll see it as the Knights having changed. It could work.”

 

       “Or it could backfire completely.” Yukio stood up now, staring down Izumo like she was insane for even thinking of this. “They could think we forced him into it or something and that would just hurt our image more. Plus... I don't think it's safe for Rin to join.”

 

_'It's not safe for you either, foureyes.'_

 

      “But Yuki-chan, maybe it could work. And besides, i-isn't it up to Rin to decide if this is safe for him or not?” Shiemi tried to counter. Rin smiled at her.

 

      “Thank you Shiemi, you're totally right. On a different page, I'm not doing it.” Yukio sighed in relief and Izumo blinked then glared at Rin, face getting red with anger.

 

      “Why not?!”

 

      “Because, the Knights are awful and even if this worked, it probably wouldn't change the fact that the people in charge of you guys are awful. I might be Catholic but even I think that those archbishops you guys call the Grigory who are in charge of you all are assholes and not worth our time. Pope Francis is the only one over in St. Peter's plaza with any decency and he doesn't even get a say in what you all do.” Rin crossed his arms, obviously pissed to all hell and a little more than irritated. Yukio frowned and rubbed at his neck; he really hates it when Rin is right.

 

      “Well then, maybe we have to find a way to appeal to them about this, make them change their hearts or minds or something.” Rin scoffed at the idea and Izumo sighed exasperatedly. Paku cleared their throat.

 

      “Until then, Rin, could you at least think about it?” They looked at him pleadingly and he sighed after a moment, grumbling about how he really needed to stop letting puppy dog eyes get to him.

 

      “Fine. No promises though.” Shiemi looked around, the tense air weighing her down and crushing her bones.

 

      “Er, uh, um!! Oh! Hey, why don't we try some of these brownies!! Rin made them himself so, uhm...” Yukio watched as Shiemi floundered in her attempt to improve the mood and smiled sympathetically. He took one of the brownies his brother made and took a bite.

 

      Of course, they were amazing as always. He loves his brother's cooking. “They taste great, Rin! I'm glad you brought them.” He praised his twin who just smiled at him and punched his arm meekly.

 

      “Thanks, ya nerd.” If there was a faint blush to the prince's cheeks then he vehemently denied it while Izumo poked fun about it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

      Konekomaru hummed to himself, looking up at the sky from the window in the library. Him, Ryuji, and Renzou all decided it'd be easier to just study in the library with as minimal distractions as possible since their upcoming tests in both their normal and cram classes were promised to be rather hard. He turned his attention onto his friends, both of them currently arguing over something trivial. Probably had to do with that waiter that turned out to be Okumura-sensei's twin. Renzou had spent a good chunk of the night teasing Ryuji about how Rin was obviously flirting with him, much to both Ryuji's and Okumura-sensei's dismay. But if he was being honest... Rin had to have at least thought Ryuji was cute for all the times he would let his eyes linger a little longer on him than anyone else there that night.

 

      He shrugged it off though. Ryuji was still too concentrated on the whole 'Satan' thing to be concerned about some waiter that might be crushing on him. Even if he may or may not have been staring back. Konekomaru thanked his lucky stars he turned out to be ace. Teenage hormone-driven romances gave him a headache. Just like what happened next gave him a migraine.

 

      The doors to the library had flown open. Standing in the middle of entrance stood a short... person. Konekomaru wasn't sure what gender they were but it felt awkward calling them a he but felt an odd foreboding about calling them she. The person was wearing a version of the true cross uniform that seemed to break every rule concerning the dress code. They had the standard short sleeve button up everyone wore coupled with a tie that wasn't done right and hung loosely around their neck. The pale pink skirt was rolled up slightly and they wore jeans under it. The sneakers were one of those designer brands that he had only heard about passing by the few American students the school hosted. They sported hair dyed a color that was definitely _not_ board approved and gigantic, golden hoop earrings hung by their face. Yeah, that had to be them.

 

      Hanatamago Lidia from class D1, a first year that has been labeled a delinquent and part of the school's foreign exchange student program. Despite the fact Lidia's adoptive father being the current Japanese secretary of state, they have been attending school mostly in the America's since halfway through their second year in middle school. Rumor has it that they got transferred to an American school after they nearly killed a fellow student in a fit of insanity.

 

      Of course, no one knows if that's actually true or not.

 

      Konekomaru watched as they scanned the library and then gasped when the shouting voices of teachers made themselves known. They ran into the room, making a beeline for the windows. They dodged the attempts of most of the teachers expertly and jumped onto their table, stepping on his notes in the process. He looked up at Lidia who had looked down at them for a second before opening the window and jumping out. A teacher run up behind him and yelled out the window.

 

      **“HANATAMAGO!!!!”**

 

      “SUCK MY DICK!”

 

      A double middle fingers and a fuck you was their response to the already furious teacher. The gathering of faculty memebers all ran out of the library and headed down the hall, probably to continue their chase.

 

      Renzou blinked a few times before he burst into laughter. He doubled over the crushed notes and banged his fist on the table; the entire room was in an uproar and the librarian was trying his best to shush everyone. Ryuji looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. He hit Renzou over the head and told him to stop fucking laughing because that asshole delinquent just ruined their notes and now they have to start all over. Konekomaru frowned, this was not how he expected his day to go. He looked down to gather up his ruined notes but found something interesting.

 

      A folded up piece of paper that he distinctly remembers not making laid atop his crushed notes. He unfolded it and was surprised by the message.

 

 

_**'Sorry if I fucked up your shit. Just pulled the best prank on the history department ever. Ya can read about it in the school paper tomorrow though! Since it's my fault your shit is fucked, I owe ya a free favor. Just text the number under here if ya gotta call it in. -Sirena'** _

 

 

      Konekomaru looked at the number and then out the window where the teachers were spread out, looking for Hanatamago-san. He pocketed the paper and got to work cleaning his old notes and setting up to make new ones. He smiled a little.

 

      He has a feeling that's not the last he's gonna see of Hanatamago Lidia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a surprise guest(not really) and more ship teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking fish puns. Lord and I still have an entire chapter left to make more. Krill me.

      The incident concerning the school's best known delinquent, Hanatamago Lidia, or Sirena as was their street name, ended up on the front of every newspaper in the school. The news club had openly shook hands with the delinquent for their amazingly smooth compliance to an interview on their side of the story (with, of course, the promise on the part of the news team to refer to Lidia with they/them pronouns only). Everyone read it and everyone agreed that while the history department was full of war apologist asshats, leaving batches of laxative filled brownies on the desk for the teachers to take was both a little overboard and extremely hilarious. They were all made aware that Lidia managed to outrun the entire faculty and staff until the principal had to step in and hunt them down himself. They got a month of detention and was put on mandatory clean-up duty.

 

      Konekomaru read over the article a few times, the weight of the number on the note in his pocket seeming a little more noticeable than any ordinary old piece of paper would be. He hadn't told either of his close friends about it. He figured they'd either abuse it, in Renzou's case, or vehemently make it known to Lidia that they didn't need it, as would possibly be in Ryuji's case. Konekomaru set his paper aside and got his things together on his desk as his teacher and his assistant teacher walked in. The monk in training listened to roll call but his mind wandered off towards the delinquent that dropped their contact info and smiled at him after ruining his notes. He wondered why this area seemed to attract the most dubious of persons.

 

      Shima decided that it'd be a good idea to go and visit the “cute waiter guy” again. He nudged Ryuji suggestively at that, the taller teen going pink in the face at the obvious subtext. Konekomaru rolled his eyes at that. Cram school had ended and there was just enough time in the day to make a trip there for a bit and make it back in time for lights out. He honestly thought it wouldn't be too bad an idea and they have been studying to the extreme lately. It could be a good time for them! Ryuji begrudgingly agreed to it.

 

      On the way there Konekomaru noticed something a little unusual. Lidia was talking some shady person in a black work coat and a baseball cap. He locked eyes with the delinquent for the second time and they nodded slowly as the person talked to them. Konekomaru nodded back at them, just as slowly. The weight in his pocket was now twice as noticeable as it was before. He found himself wondering just what it is that Lidia is capable of and what it is they seem to be up to after that. Just what is it with this town and it's seeming attraction to dubious people?

 

 

* * *

 

 

      Rin groaned as he listened to her blabber. He felt like clawing out his eardrums just to get his sister to stop.

 

      Oh yeah, probably should've mentioned that first.

 

      The demon king Egyn is known for her volatile temper and mercurial personality. A good few thousand years ago, during the height of the renaissance, Egyn was emotionally and physically damaged, spending the entire time between then and the present day locked in her room at the main palace in Gehenna. She swore she would never step foot in Assiah again after that and made good on her promise... For the most part.

 

      She was currently in Assiah, waving sea colored hair and clear blue eyes sparkling as she sat on top of the counter to the cafe that her beloved little brother worked at. She was talking his ear off about the recent gossip concerning some Gehennan celebrity's nose job and the pictures the paparazzi managed to get of Azazel in his down time. He could only imagine what the face of someone he's never met might look like with guacamole and orange slices caked on it. Meizhang, on the other hand, was having the time of her life listening in on what she's been missing in Gehenna and also basking in the glory of what is essentially her king. Rin interrupted his sister after he grew tired of counting the green, bio-luminescent freckles against her dark skin as he tuned her out.

 

      “Uh, Egyn? Why are you here, again?” He asked above her new topic of how Amaimon had ate fourty lollipops in one sitting. He hasn't met Amaimon yet and hopes he won't meet him in front of his crush. That'd be the worst.

 

      “Oh! Gosh, I'm so sorry I completely forgot why I was here in the first place! I'm supposed to go glub to Sammy. And here I am, gosshiping your ears off.” She waved a hand as if to dismiss how sidetracked she had gotten and giggled. She smiled at her brother and his friend, her teeth sharp and in rows that reminded Rin of the great whites he'd seen on Discovery channel. He smiled back at her meekly.

 

      “Siiiigh, I really wanted to stay here and just enjoy your company buuuut I must go. Your life is on the fishing line here after all!” Rin nodded nonchalantly at that but it seemed to floor Meizhang, as she had stopped her enthusiastic waving at retreating demon king and looked over at her friend.

 

      “Your life is on the line??” She looked at him with a confused and slightly worried face; to which he just shrugged in response. She continued to look at him with worry and he just turned his attention to the door, leaning against the counter casually since the night was slow. It usually was on week days.

 

      He stood up, however, when the familiar sight of a blonde streak and silver piercings came into his view. His face turned pink and his smile grew. Meizhang rolled her eyes.

 

      “You are sooo crushing.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

      A low thud and the sound of designer, platform flip flops pacing around carpet could be heard from outside the office of True Cross Academy's headmaster, Sir Johann Faust V. Johann Faust was just the cover name for Mephisto Pheles, aka Samael the demon king of time and space. He was currently being heckled by his only sister, the demon king of water, Egyn. He lifted his head from where it had thudded against his desk and watched his baby sister's sun dress drag across the floor. She was thumbing through his limited edition copy of Faust, humming idly to herself as she let her presence continue to annoy him. He growled as she made to throw the book over her shoulder. She looked at him for a moment and set it down on a table instead. She walked back over to his desk and planted herself on the mahogany desk. She smiled at him, all shark toothed. He could feel a headache coming on. He sighed.

 

      “What do you want now, Egyn?” She had visited earlier, towards the start of the school year to reprimand him for never introducing her to their lovely younger brother. He had sent her away, freezing her in time and space back in her room in Gehenna just to keep her as far from him as possible, as long as possible. It obviously wore off.

 

      “ _I_ don't want anyfin. Dad does and by extent, so does Rinny.” Ah, so she already started with her insufferable nicknames and fish puns. Perfect.

 

      “And what, exactly, is it that father, and apparently Rin, want?” He was losing patience and she was barely in that office for 5 minutes. Not a new record but definitely up there with the shorter time limits.

 

      “Dad wants you to hand the Kurikara over to Rin. Well, over to me but I'd rather Rin make this defishion on his own.” She explained. He was deadpan.

 

      “Oh Sammy-”

 

      “Don't call me that.”

 

      “-don't you realize the kind of danger you've needlessly put that guppy in for a good majority of his life? He needs his demonic heart and you took it away from him! Now that he's awakened, he needs access to his demonic heart as often as he can or else his body will fail him.” She pouted at him. He was a little intrigued now. This was surprisingly new information. Or he at least thought it was. This could've been told to him before but he never paid it any mind. After all, why would he care how a halfling's biology worked? It never affected him in the past. Ah, sweet hubris; you are a pain in the ass.

 

      “So are you gonna hand over the sword or am I gonna have to take it?” She put her hands to her hips and she could not look more like their aunt at the moment but that is besides the point. At least she laid off the puns for him, mostly. He sighed at her request and leaned back into his seat.

 

      “I can't just hand over the kurikara; my dear friend Shiro would flip his proverbial lid if I tried to take the sword with or without an explanation. Maybe I can help make it easier for you to steal it by, oh, weakening a few barriers, having the entire place empty by sending all its current residents on far off missions, etc.” He waved his hand lazily, listing off things he could do without being caught. Egyn huffed.

 

      “I guess that could work... But I'm gonna need some afishtance. Can I borrow 'Maimai?” He deadpanned.

 

      “No.”

 

      “Fin. I'll ask Beezy if he's busy. So, can you do it?” He looked his sister in the eye, her clear blues a color she could change whenever she wanted but never did, like most of their siblings. He sighed again, long and suffering, as he shook her hand.

 

      “Fin. I mean, fine.” He **hated** puns. “I'll help make it easier for you. But you'll only have an hour while I keep the barriers weak. Got it?” She just smiled and hugged him, tossing important papers to the floor and crinkling others.

 

      “You are just the best to your little fishter!” He groaned.

 

      “Great! Now get out.” He snapped his fingers and the demon king found herself sitting on the floor just outside the school, arms around air. She wrinkled her nose in distaste at her brother's childish behavior before skipping off to find her other precious little brother.

 

      Samael watched as she skipped out of sight, picking up the papers she had scattered. He hoped that his sister didn't bring too many demon kings to one place. That sort of demonic activity can only go unnoticed for so long before the Knights noticed and he refuses to be responsible for another 'Midorijima' incident.

 

      “Mephisto, was that the demon king of water I just saw skipping out of view of the school?” The demon king groaned as Shiro entered his office, unannounced, for the fifth time that week.

 

      “Just ignore it, Shiro.” He grumbled.

 

      “Just ignore it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

      “So thanks for watching, if you liked what you saw make sure to give it a like and subscribe and make sure to let your friends know that Beezy from DemonBros has got it goin' on!” Egyn waited by the door as her brother finished his daily vlog, watching on with an amused smile as he saved his place in his game to turn and look at her.

 

      “Alright sis, ya got ten seconds to catch my full and undivided attention. This video has got some major editing to get done and this guy is the only one doing it.”

 

      “We're gonna steal a swordfish from a monastery.” He blinked.

 

      “An actual swordfish or just a sword?”

 

      “Just a sword. Sorry, that was stretching it huh?”

 

      “Stretchfin it or not, you got my help.” He grinned, all cocky and smug.

 

      She smiled back at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin makes a decision and Egyn goes on a retrieval mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last of the rewrites. Look forward to when the next new chapters come out! Also Rin and Ryuji are idiots.

 

      Shima Renzou was convinced he just saw American rap star Nicki Minaj walk out of the cafe they just entered. He was very sure that that was a thing that just happened. Like, ninety percent sure. He tried to convince his friends but he just mostly got ignored/told he was seeing shit. He shrugged it off. He could tweet about it later. He sat down with his friends and decided that later should be now and started to tweet after their waitress took their drink orders. He looked over his shoulder at the counter where the reason why he convinced his friends to come here was currently whispering into the ear of their waitress who just giggled with him behind their hands. He looked over at Ryuji.

 

      “Oi, I think they're talkin' about you, Bon.” He let the nickname roll off his tongue teasingly and he was delighted to see how riled up the punk teen got at that. Konekomaru rolled his eyes.

 

      “Could you please stop teasing him about some baker's crush?” Konekomaru tried to defend him, not bothering to mention the attraction was painfully mutual.

 

      “Nah. You obviously think he's cute too, Bon. And don't lie!” He added quickly as he saw the other getting ready to chew his head off about the implications. Renzou felt bad. He knew that while they had all been honest with each other, none of them have yet to have the conversation with their parents that none of them were technically straight. With Bon being the future head of their temple, Renzou doubted his parents would be all that understanding of him being a giant gay nerd. Then the fact that he and Konekomaru were card carrying members of the Invisible Sexuality Brigade, Renzou being pan and Konekomaru being ace, well... That was going to be a nightmare just to explain even in a context where neither of them identified with either of those.

 

      “Hmph, just cause I think he's cute doesn't mean shit.” He didn't follow it up with anything. He knew he'd run himself into a wall trying to say any more.

 

      The conversation ended up going to school and talking about the happenings of the past few days. Konekomaru seemed a little uncomfortable when the topic of Hanatamago Lidia's little stunt was brought up. Ryuji changed the subject.

 

      “But whatever. We're having that training camp soon and I guess now would be as good a time as any to start predicting what might be asked of us on it.” Renzou groaned and let his chin fall onto the table.

 

      “No way. We came here to relax from school, not talk about exams and crap.” Ryuji then proceeded to reprimand his slack behavior as Konekomaru watched on. He looked up when he noticed that their waitress from last time was approaching their table.

 

      “Hey again you guys! Welcome back to Tako Hime cafe, what would you like to drink?” She was smiling softly, eyes flicking between everyone casually and pen and pad ready in her hand.

 

      The trio placed their orders and resumed talking as their waitress skipped off. Ryuji zoned out of the conversation as Renzou had started to talk about the latest idols and how adorable this one newcomer was and how he was pretty sure she was part siren and blah blah blah. He looked off and spotted the boy that had told their TA off the previous time they were there.

 

      He was leaning against a wall, casually talking into a cell phone that seemed to be rather cheap. He watched the boy talk to his brother, presumably, and found himself a little entranced by the way he moved; his feet shifting as he mindlessly redistributed his weight and hand moving with his words as he spoke. He felt his cheeks heat up as he realized he had let his eyes drift to those cute, plump lips that seemed so soft and fuck this was getting out of hand. He let his gaze fall to the table, his face very pink from the embarrassment of catching himself staring at some dude he barely knew.

 

      “Holy fuck dude, that was a little creepy and extremely gay.” Renzou snorted as he elbowed Ryuji out of his head and into reality. He was taken aback by the sudden comment and then regained his composure, glaring at the monk.

 

      “Shut up, Shima.” He hissed at him as the waitress came back with their drinks. The three decided to split a small brownie a la mode and leave from there. Ryuji watching as Renzou stuck a spoon to his nose and made it stay there. He scoffed at the ridiculous display, smiling slightly as his friends competed to see who could hold it longer. His face fell when he heard something almost magical.

 

      He looked up and saw that Okumura's brother, Rin he read on his name tag, had started to laugh. It was a low, stalling laughing and he had one hand curled up lightly and lifted to his chin. He had his eyes closed and nose bunched up and Ryuji felt his heart skip at least three whole beats because holy shit that was adorable. He felt his face heat up again and fucking hell he wished it would stop doing that, ugh. Renzou looked to his side and waved at Rin; his spoon falling and crowning Konekomaru the victor of their battle.

 

      “Heya Okumura-san! What's up?” He asked it nonchalantly, leaning back into his seat and flashing a grin at the other teen.

 

      “Hi, nice to see you back. Sick skills, by the way.” He motioned to Konekomaru who still had the spoon hanging from his nose. He smiled and took the spoon off.

 

      “Thanks. How is everything?”

 

      “Okay, I guess. Just talked to my brother for the day. I see you guys got the a la mode brownie. The ice cream here is hand made in store, ya know. Watanabe makes it every day.” He pointed off at the girl ringing up receipts at the counter.

 

      “That's pretty cool!” Renzou glanced at Ryuji as he spoke. He seemed to be floundering for something to say to the baker. Renzou smirked.

 

      “Hey Okumura-san, ever see the campus grounds over at True Cross?” Rin blinked and shrugged.

 

      “Sorta. I was there just the other day at a tea party with my brother. Or I was above it? Never seen it up close, I guess.”

 

      “Huh! Hey, why don't you take him on a tour of the place Ryuji. It'll be fun.” He practically sang that last part and watched as Ryuji tried to sputter out an argument against before-

 

      “Er, well...” Rin looked over at Ryuji who looked like he kinda wanted to crawl into a hole and die. The halfling's cheeks turned pink as he looked at him and he smiled.

 

      “Sure! It'll be fun.” He laughed again and Ryuji wanted to murder and hug Shima at the same time. Renzou patted himself on the back as Konekomaru watched as Rin and Ryuji exchanged emails.

 

      “I'm open Sunday afternoon! I can meet you at the gate, if you'd like.” He offered and Ryuji was surprised he could still talk.

 

      “Y-yeah. Sounds great. See you then?”

 

      “Definitely!” He smiled widely and Ryuji felt the pierce of cupid's arrow in his heart.

 

_'Fuck I am so screwed.'_

 

* * *

 

 

 

      Rin watched the trio walk off, feeling a little nervous as he thumbed at the writing on his hand. He looked down at it and then back up towards the trio. He felt a breeze sweep past him in the tepid night. He can almost hear it. A note played by the familiar sensation of desolation. He sighed heavily.

 

      A hand placed itself on his shoulder. “Is everything okay?”

 

      The halfling looked at his friend, glancing down at his hand with heavy eyes.

 

      “I think... I think I need to make a call to my brother.”

 

      “But you just called Yukio.”

 

      “... Not that one.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

      Egyn smiled to herself as she looked up at the wonderfully empty monastery. Her eyes narrowed as she stepped over the weakened boundaries easily and walked up to the most likely locked door. She was about to make a key before Beelzebub stopped her.

 

      “Wait! I got this, sis. Watch as I use the power of my internet-borne ability to pick locks.” Beelzebub smiled at her and went to work with his lock picking tools. After about a solid 5 minutes of him playing around with the lock and Egyn standing aside, arms cross and bored look gracing her face, he finally got the damn door to click open.

 

      “Unf! Toldja I could do it.” He fist pumped and Egyn sighed as she walked into the building.

 

      “Let's just go ahead and get what we came for.” She said, exasperated to the max. She walked past the pews and alter of the church, into the back door. She sighed in relief; the holiness of the church area was burning her skin.

 

      She walked through the halls and the corridors, trying to find that damned office. She knew his sword was being kept behind the alter in a hidden room. It needed a special key that there was only one copy of and that damned Paladin was the one that had it. He didn't carry it on his person, according to Sammy, so it was probably in his personal office or whatever. Beelzebub looked around himself at the sparse décor and the randomly placed picture frames.

 

      “Azazel would cry if he saw this place...” Beelzebub murmured to himself before his eyes fell on one particular frame.

 

      “Wow. That is just infinitesimally rude.” He stopped and grabbed the photo off the wall with every intent to smash it to a million pieces. A hand closed around his wrist and he looked to see his sister glaring at him.

 

      “Don't. Put it back, Beezy. We can't let them minnow that we were here.” She let him go and he glared at the picture for a moment longer before placing it back on the wall as it was before.

 

      “It's still rude.” He grumbled and they walked away from the framed portrait of a little girl with clear blue eyes, rivulets of dark hair tied back with a blue ribbon. She was wearing a frilly white dress and the saddest look in her eyes.

 

      They came across the room and Beelzebub checked the time as Egyn fashioned a key from ice.

 

      “We got thirty-seven more minutes before the barriers go back to full strength.” He told his sister as she walked into the room. He trailed in behind her and reached into the pockets of his cargo pants. He pulled out an insect egg and closed his fist around it. He waited a moment and unfurled his hand, a small moth-like creature twitching in his hand and surrounded by the remnants of the egg.

 

      “Find the key we need, lil' Mothra.” The insect flew off and Egyn gave Beelzebub a puzzling look.

 

      “What? It's what I name all moth demons.” He shrugged. The moth flew under desk and came back up with shiny silver key. Egyn grinned as the moth dropped it into her hand. It disappeared back into Beelzebub's pocket and the two of them headed back to the main alter room.

 

      Beelzebub typed on his phone, whistling as he tweeted at some followers and liked some dude's story about seeing Nicki Minaj in some random ass cafe in Japan. He looked up when he saw that his sister had stopped in front of the alter. He looked at his watch.

 

      “Twenty-eight more minutes, sis. We gotta wrap this up and quick.”

 

      “Got it.” Egyn moved the alter with the use of water, not wanting to risk any burn marks from the possibly booby trapped alter, and slid the key into the door. She unlocked it and lead her brother through the corridor and towards a glass case just a few feet into the room.

 

      The case held a pillowed stand that hoisted up a shuddering sword that was trying its best to stop the blue flames that spouted from it every now and then from releasing completely. Egyn looked at Beelzebub that was staring at the sword in awe. He raised the hand that was holding his phone and snapped a picture.

 

      “This is so going on my blog.” He said as he typed without moving his eyes from the sword. Egyn rolled her eyes and broke the glass encasing the sword with her fist. She smiled almost wickedly.

 

      “Let's get you to your rightful owner.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen and Rin gets a say in who knows what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEWCHAPTERNEWCHAPTERNEWCHAPTERNEWFUCKINGCHAPTER!!!!!! holy shit am i glad to get this done finally. look forward to the next one guys.

      Yukio was extremely confused. He looked between his twin, whom he loved dearly and would always support no matter what, and the demon king that happened to be his biological older half brother, whom he did not love dearly and would sell to Satan for one corn chip.... He should really stop listening when Renzou talks about his memes. The teen was standing in the middle of the headmaster's office, watching as brother fill out the forms for his uniforms.

 

      “What exactly was it that lead you into this decision again?” He asked his brother tentatively. He looked back at his father and the headmaster as the two seemed to have a frantic and hushed argument over... Something.

 

      “I told you. The other day those guys you were friends with came over to the cafe and I talked to them for a bit and it made me think about how nice they were and that maybe Izumo was right.” He chewed on the end of his pen and checked off a box after a moment.

 

      “Are you sure about this?” Yukio was wringing his hands. “I mean, I get you want to help and all but this is a really bad idea. You realize if the higher ups find out about all this, they'll execute you.” Rin looked at his brother and then to his uniform sheet.

 

      “I know Yukio. Which is why I have an idea on how to make sure that doesn't happen. The execution part. Not the finding out part. That's pretty much gonna happen anyway.” He wrote something at the bottom and then placed the paper on the headmaster's desk. Rin looked at Yukio and smiled.

 

      “But look on the bright side! Now we get to spend more time together and we can work on becoming the awesomest twin exorcist team ever.” Yukio blinked and rolled his eyes.

 

      “Awesomest is not a word Rin.”

 

      “Yes it is.”

 

      “No, it isn't.”

 

      “Then I'm making it a word.”

 

      “No you can't.”

 

      “Yeah I can! If you get enough people to use it, it'll end up being in the dictionary. Like elbow and genderqueer.”

 

      “Are you two done?” Mephisto was watching as the boys bantered aimlessly over words with Shiro glaring daggers at the demon king. He walked around behind his desk and picked up the uniform request sheet, looking it over and nodding as he read. Shiro read over his shoulder and blinked.

 

      “Are you sure it's a good idea to give Rin the boy's uniform?” Rin groaned loudly, Yukio patted his shoulder, and Mephisto shrugged.

 

      “I give uniforms that correspond to the gender the students identify as and it'd be rather idiotic to not do the same for my younger brother.” Shiro's eyes widened a bit at that. He shot a glare at Rin, who ended up snickering after the headmaster's comment.

 

      “That aside, I suppose all that's left to do is enroll you into the cram school and hope you can pass the oral exam you have to take to become an ExWire.” Rin groaned again and looked at his twin.

 

      “Don't worry, it's an oral exam so you only need to remember things Rin. I'll help you study.” He smiled softly at his brother and looked at the headmaster.

 

      “Alright, I believe that's all. Welcome to True Cross Academy, Okumura-san. I hope you enjoy your time with us.” He grinned at his younger brother and Rin smiled back.

 

      “Thanks Sammy! I'll totally try.” Mephisto deadpanned as Shiro and Yukio both snorted at the impromptu nickname.

 

      “Don't call me that.”

 

      “What? Why not?”

 

      “I hate that insufferable nickname. Call me Sir Faust in front of regular humans and Sir Pheles around your fellow exorcists.” Rin blew on his bangs.

 

      “What about when it's just us?”

 

      “I suppose I wouldn't be terribly put off by 'Aniue'.”

 

      “Hell no.” Yukio and Rin replied together.

 

      “Fine. Then just Mephisto.” Rin crossed his arms.

 

      “You really are a total fish in the mud.” He grumbled. Shiro sighed, pretty much done with banter for the rest of the day. He just wanted to go to his office and slam his head against the desk five hundred times, at least.

 

      Just as they were saying their farewells and Yukio and Rin were going back to their conversation about introducing a new word into a language, the door slammed open and Mephisto knew that tonight was an Excedrin night.

 

      “Sammy!! We've got the sword and-” Egyn blinked as she looked at the room clearly. She brought down the sword that she was holding up with one hand and held it against her almost defensively. Beelzebub peeked around her to get a look into the room and snorted. He took a picture with his phone.

 

      “This is **definitely** going on my blog!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

      Shiemi was surprised to see Ryuji waiting at the gates on a Sunday afternoon. If she was correctly informed, he spent his Sundays meditating or studying in his room. It was very weird to see her classmate out and about. But she was even more surprised to see Rin, of all people, walk in through the gates dressed in a boy's uniform. This school's boy uniform. She watched for a moment, shifting the grocery bags that she had originally gone out to get and gasped softly as she realized what was happening.

 

_'Oh wow! Rin was going to go through with it! This was so exciting!'_

 

      She mentally jumped for joy and thought about going up to them and congratulating Rin but stopped herself. Rin looked a little nervous to be there and Ryuji... She puffed out her cheeks because that was simply adorable! Rin and Ryuji were on a date!! Oh, she really wanted to go up to them and congratulate them now. She bounced on her heels and decided to just run up to her house and text Rin later. She shuffled off, glancing back for a moment but stopping dead in her tracks. She almost dropped her grocery bags.

 

      Did Rin always have a tail?

 

 

* * *

 

 

      Ryuji was in way over his head. He was about to greet Rin normally and possibly throw in a compliment about his uniform but the fucking tail. What the fuck.

 

      “-So yeah, long story short, Satan's my dad apparently and no one thought about cluing me in on it. Thanks everyone.” He sounded really bitter. Ryuji would be too if he had to find out about his demonic origins like that. He was still on the fence about this especially about...

 

      “So you really had no idea about the whole blood relation to Satan?” He can't help it. This is a lot to handle on a first date. Wait, did he just call this a date? What the fuck, no.

 

      “Yeah... Ya know, I've never met the guy but I have met a few of my older siblings, er, the demon kings and they're not all bad. Once you get past Beelzebub's laziness, Egyn's anger issues, and Sa- er, Mephisto's weird pride thing they can all be kinda cool.” Rin stopped and thought for a moment.

 

      “Well, Beelzebub can be kinda cool.” Yeah, Ryuji could see that. There's some kinda agreement between the 8th king and the Knights of the True Cross. He apparently mostly chills in Assiah, even has a widely known blog and Youtube channel.

 

      “That's a lot to take in.” He said.

 

      “Yeah, well, try being the one that has to deal with all that shit.” Rin laughed and Ryuji felt his temperature rise.

 

      “Well, thank you for trusting me like this. I-”

 

      “Can you tell your friends about this? I might not see them until I'm enrolled in the classes and I'd rather not say this in front of the class.” He looked around, making sure no one was in earshot. This confused the punk for a moment. He was still confused but also very flustered as Rin brought his face close and whispered into his ear.

 

      “You have a middle class exorcist as a spy in your class.” He pulled back and you looked at him incredulously.

 

      “What?”

 

      “Apparently the Vatican thinks there's 'satanic' activity going on and has a spy in every cram school class to try and weed out whatever it is. And the 'it' would be me. I can't let that spy find me or else I'm doomed. Er, probably. If the Grigory get convinced that I'm 'useful' to them then...”

 

      “I get it. This is insane and kinda illegal, probably, but...” He looked at Rin. He looked at his clear blue eyes that showed his every emotion without fail, at his (new) sharp canines, at his soft skin and round face, at the twitching tail that somehow gave away more emotion than his eyes did, and sighed. This kid, for the short time he's known him, has been pretty fucking kind even with the hurt he's apparently been going through. It'd be wrong of him to just out him to the Order over something he can't control and wanted no part of, it seemed. A voice in the back of his head was screaming at Ryuji to be fucking careful; for all he knew Rin could easily be lying to get close to the Knights and take them down from the inside. Another glance at him made him doubt it.

 

      “I guess I can help ya out. Don't expect the others to be as understanding. Hell, even I'm still not sure about this.” He might as well let Rin know what he really thought about all of this. Guy's been lied to enough.

 

      The half demon smiled, relieved at his offer of help. Rin looked around again, more openly this time and bit his lip.

 

      “So, uhm, where on campus are we?” He gestured to the area around them and Ryuji looked around.

 

      “This is just part of the school's courtyard. We're just west of the entrance. I'll show you the outside first and then we can go back inside.” Rin followed as Ryuji walked and explained his plans for the tour. He tried to remember most of the locations as they went on but knew he'd forget it all later. He could only hope that one of his friends that went here would help him out if he did get lost.

 

      For some reason, Rin felt like this was just the raise of the conductor's baton. He almost dreaded everything to come.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Izumo are friends and Konekomaru gets a text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texting formats are weird......

Izumo stared expectantly at Rin. He had been able to meet up with her and her datemates, explaining as best he could his situation and the circumstances leading up to it. Shiemi had given a text-based earful to Yukio after Rin had finished talking and he had sent her a plethora of apology texts back. She didn't care about that though. She had taken Rin to the side, obviously unconvinced of his story despite the fact he was sporting a whole new appendage and much sharper canines and ears. She wanted him to show her he was really the son of Satan and wasn't just a mislead halfling child of some mundane demon.

 

Rin was a little hesitant to pull the sword from its sheath. He wanted Izumo to believe him but it was risky, even in a secluded place like Izumo's dorm room. Paku was currently out at the library, studying for some kind of exam in their history class. He didn't pay much mind to what they had told Izumo as they left the room the moment they were entering. Izumo had cleared out a space for him, moving anything worth something a few feet away from him so as not to lose it to his blue flames. She sat down on her desk on the opposite side of the room and watched him. He looked around, eyed her window, and sighed before taking hold of his sword's scabbard.

 

“Okay, here goes.” He mumbled to himself. Rin gripped the hilt and slowly but surely pulled the sword out only slightly, exposing the metal for a moment before blue over took his vision. Well, black over took his vision as he closed his eyes, body adjusting to having a reopened connection with his demonic heart. It always felt like he was becoming whole when he pulled the sword out. Almost whole, at least. He cracked open one eye and looked at Izumo's stunned face. He opened the other and looked at her, biting down on his lip nervously.

 

“Oh. Well, that's sorta cool.” He blinked at her blunt statement. It was disorienting and confusing.

 

“Uh... Thanks?” Izumo scoffed.

 

“No problem. How's it feel to be constantly on fire?”

 

“Natural, I guess.”

 

“Huh.”

 

They sat in a comfortable silence, Rin still wreathed in flames as he sat on the floor of her room and Izumo humming mindlessly to herself as she took a moment to take in her demonic companion. An hour went by. He was still on fire.

 

“How'd the date go?”

 

“What?”

 

“Your date with that gorilla. How'd it go?”

 

“Gorilla?? Er, you mean the tour Ryuji gave me? Wait, how did you know about that?”

 

“Shiemi saw you two earlier. She said it was adorable.” Izumo shrugged.

 

“O-oh... Uhm, it was nice. Showed me the basics and stuff like the different courtyards and junk.” Rin looked to the floor, face pink.

 

“Didja kiss him?”

 

“N-N-NO!!”

 

“Too bad, guy could really afford to unwind a little. Did he tell you his dumbass dream of fighting _Satan_?”

 

“Dreams aren't dumb and no he didn't. I didn't ask. I guess I hope he succeeds? I dunno. I don't have hard feelings against Satan. I know about the Blue Night and shit but I also know that could've been avoided if the Vatican had just... Not tried to burn my mother at the stake??”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Yeah, my mom was charged with being a witch or some bullshit and they tried to burn her on the stake.”

 

“But the church hasn't done witch burnings in centuries! Plus, isn't that kinda illegal?”

 

“Yeup. But they decided to break the rules just for her. My father tried to stop them, hopping from host to host in search of someone who could hold him long enough to save her.”

 

“The sudden Satanic possessions of Vaticans all over Japan...”

 

“Not the best plan on his part. He sorta succeeded though. She didn't die at the stake but death while giving birth runs in the family.”

 

“Seriously!?”

 

“Yeah, can you believe it? It shocked me too, don't worry. After all that and he still couldn't save her. Sucks to be Satan, huh?”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Heh, well yeah, anyways, hope he at least gets close?”

 

“Er...”

 

They spent a half hour in silence before the conversation picked up again.

 

“Hey, you're still on fire, just so ya know.” Izumo pointed at Rin, a little amused that he didn't seem to notice he's been like that for a while.

 

“Oh shit!” He quickly snapped his sword back into its sheath and the flames died down. He looked back at her, face pink again but from a different kind of embarrassment.

 

“Sorry.” He apologized and she shrugged.

 

“It's cool. You should be going now, right? It's like six pm and the sun's setting.”

 

“Oh right. It was cool hanging out with you again.”

 

“Same. See you tomorrow for cram classes?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yukio glared at the hooded figure sitting in the back of the class room. He was not at all okay with her doing this. It was dumb and really annoying. Yamada, as they figure was known to most of the people in the cram school, was playing video games and leaning back in their chair. He had half a mind to go over there and confiscate the damned thing but it wasn't time for classes to begin yet and he wasn't really allowed to that unless the actual teacher was present. Which he wasn't. Yet. Where the hell was Father Fujimoto?

 

Strained arguing from the other side of the door made Yukio painfully aware of his adoptive father's presence as well as his brother's. He sighed and hoped he still had enough acetaminophen leftover from his last big headache. Shiro walked in, door opened roughly as he stomped to his desk. He looked older than he ever has, eyes surrounded by weighty bags and hair grayer than last week. Rin followed behind him, looking particularly sour, and taking a seat at the desk in the front middle. He leaned back in his seat a bit and set his books and supplies down in front of him. He made a point of not looking up. Yukio could cut the tension between them with a knife. This can only end badly for at least one of them.

 

The other students gradually poured in, exchanging hellos and morning gossip. Shiemi waved tentatively at Rin and he waved back. Everyone took their seats and Yukio decided to get on with the lessons. He started with a quick recap of their previously covered subjects and headed into their new subject, treatment of demonic bites. Specifically, ones caused by demons that were affiliated with ice and water. He felt it appropriate considering who he had met not a few days ago. He was still reeling from the experience..... Yukio wanted to smack his head against the board for the unintentional fish pun.

 

As he wrote and droned on about the different affects and the way to treat each injury, Rin had his phone on his desk, facing upwards and recording his brother's lecture. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to write down everything as his brother said it. It takes him like eight minutes to write a single sentence without misspelling anything or writing the characters backwards. While his phone recorded, he took the time to scribble in the margins of his notebook. Mundane stuff like weird patterns and the occasional dick littered the sides of the pages. He was pretty bored just sitting there and he could feel his tail twitch under his shirt, anxious to move about freely. He was just going to have to endure it for now. After all, this was all for making the world safer for marginalized groups. He briefly and vaguely wondered if he could double as a social activist once he was given an official exorcist title.

 

“And remember, the exam is next week. This exam will determine who gets to go on missions or not. The exam will be held in the forest just east of school grounds. Please pack accordingly and have a good afternoon.” Shiro had spoken up after Yukio finished his lecture and dismissed the class. Rin practically bolted out the door. Shiro groaned heavily and wished he could catch a break for once.

 

Izumo glanced at Shiemi, who was shifting nervously. She looked unsure of whether she should talk to Yukio or go after Rin. Izumo patted her girlfriend's shoulder.

 

“I've got thing one, you go see what's bothering thing two.” She walked on, her pigtails flowing behind her as she went to catch up with Rin. Shiemi looked at Yukio as he got his things together for the next batch of students. She huffed and walked up to him.

 

“Yuki-chan, is everything alright?” Yukio looked up at Shiemi, a bit surprised she was talking to him in such a soft tone. She had been plenty firm over the phone.

 

“Yes, I suppose.” He took a look at his father and sighed. “I wish they'd stop the fighting. It's so tiresome.”

 

"Is there anything I can do to help you?”

 

“Not now, at least. Thank you anyways.” He smiled at her and she smiled back.

 

“Alright. Call me later then.” She waved at him as she turned around, jogging out of the classroom and towards her next class. He rubbed the back of his neck and heard Shiro clear his throat behind him, trying to get his youngest ward's attention. Yukio looked to see that he had a knowing face was wagging his eyebrows in a cartoonishly suggestive way.

 

“No, stop, father please.” He buried his face in his hands, cheeks flaring red and hoped the older man would stop with the passive accusations. She was dating two other people for fuck's sake!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Izumo nudged Rin's arm as they walked towards their next class and he looked at her, kinda puzzled as to what she wanted.

 

“Uh, hey.” He greeted her awkwardly. She rolled her eyes and got straight to the point.

 

“What's up with you and your dad?”

 

“A lot.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Stuff I'd rather never talk about. Or in private. Whichever comes first.”

 

Izumo looked over her shoulder and saw that the Kyoto trio were currently distracted and Shiemi, Yamada, and Tanaka were all straggling behind still. She pulled Rin off into a random corridor that split off from the main one and into an empty classroom. She looked at him with hands on her narrow hips.

 

“Welp, looks like private came first. Now spill.”

 

Rin frowned. “It's personal.”

 

“Does it have something to do with you making goo-goo eyes at another guy?”

 

“What? No! He, uh, doesn't know about that yet. It's something else.”

 

“Oh. Well one, he might figure it out soon. Ryuji was eyeing you throughout all of class today.”

 

“Really!?”

 

“Two, does it have anything to do with the whole 'spawn of Satan' bullshit?”

 

“No actually. At least, not really. I sorta put the lying thing behind me.”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“Alright. But if you ever want to talk about why you were in such a piss poor mood this morning let me know.” Rin nodded and smiled meekly. A low growl resonated from the back of the room and a shiver went up both their spines.

 

“Wanna leave?”

 

“Yes.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Konekomaru looked up and saw that Izumo and Rin had disappeared. He shrugged it off as them having already made it to class. He looked over at Renzou and Ryuji as the two bickered over Bon's lack of concentration in class. They all knew the culprit behind it but he was vehemently refusing to acknowledge it as true. He shrugged and looked forward again too see that Rin and Izumo had reappeared, looking a little frazzled over who-knows-what. He silently hoped nothing was happening there. He doesn't think he could take the potential drama.

 

His phone buzzed in his back pocket. He took it out and saw he got a message from an unmarked number. He opened it to see if it was a miss text.

 

 

> From: ???
> 
> Hello there. I hope you were able to redo your notes without incident.

 

 

He blinked. What the...

 

 

> To: ???
> 
> 'Who is this?'
> 
> From: ???
> 
> 'People know me as Sirena. But you can call me Lidia if you'd like.'
> 
> To: ???
> 
> 'Lidia? Hanatamago Lidia? Why are you texting me? How did you get my number?'
> 
> From: ???
> 
> 'I just wanted to check in after that fiasco in the library and I have my ways. B)'
> 
> To: ???
> 
> 'That's slightly terrifying.'
> 
> From: ???
> 
> 'Isn't it? Anyways, I was just checking in to see if you might've needed to use my favor yet.'
> 
> To: ???
> 
> 'Er, no. Not yet. I doubt I'll be needing it.'
> 
> From: ???
> 
> 'Of course. It's still on the table if you ever do find yourself in need of assistance. I hope you have a good day.'
> 
> To: ???
> 
> 'Thank you. You too.'
> 
> From: ???
> 
> 'Oh and say hi to Rin for me.'

 

 

Konekomaru blinked. Say hi to Rin? He looked up at the demon spawn for a few seconds before looking back at his phone. He saved the number under Sirena and put his phone away. His companions were still bickering but he was distracted in his own right. He stared at Rin for a bit, a single thought crossing his mind.

 

_'Since when does Rin know Hanatamago Lidia?'_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
